Green Eclipse
by jakeprice880
Summary: Jake is a new member of Team RWBY but he has a dark mysterious past and his present isn't that good either. AU (RWBY), new kingdom, new academy, new characters; harem.
1. Chapter 1: Introduction

**My POV**

I look at the time once more, still a while to go before the ship reaches Vale; I have been looking at the clock every five minutes. WHY IS THIS SHIP SO DAMN SLOW?

I look around and see that most people are on their Scrolls or talking to friends or family. I look down to my bag where my Scroll usually is before I realize that I no longer have my bag after getting into that stupid fight with that Huntsman and huntress who were annoying me. Now that I think about it, I could've taken one of their Scrolls after they destroyed my bag with their fire Dust, although I don't know if using someone else's scroll is even possible.

I look out the window and since it was dark all I see is my reflection; a short guy with shortish dirty blonde hair, my hair is quite messy with the fringe on one side of my head so it doesn't get in the way, my body is quite slender and with my short stature makes me seem even smaller. I am wearing a plain green top and a black jacket; a pair of black trousers and a pair of black trainers with white soles and I used to have a green rucksack; but now it's a pile of ash in an alley next to two unconscious professional Huntsmen.

I sigh quietly and look around, I wonder if anyone knows how long till the ship lands? I notice a lady with black hair wearing a white Atlas uniform, I walk over to her and as I do I walk into someone also in a white uniform.

"Sorry" I say but he keeps walking and doesn't even notice. That uniform is similar to an Atlas one but it's not quite the same I think to myself. I continue walking over to the lady no longer thinking about the guy I walked into. "Hi there I was wondering if you know how long until the ship lands in Vale?" I ask the lady as politely as I can.

She looks at me and I see the scowl on her face turn into a genuine smile "Hello there, I'm sorry for the delay we should have been there by now, I'm not sure what's wro-" she is interrupted by the sound of multiple gun shots coming from the back of the ship closely followed by screaming.

"This ship is now in the control of the White Fang!" I hear a loud voice say, "You will all do as we say and will line up at the front of the ship where we will tie you up". A lot of the people who was blending into the people who were on board now had guns and were also putting on the same uniform as I had seen on the guy earlier. Most of the people were heading to the front and getting tied up.

I turn to the lady who was now looking really scared "We will continue this conversation after I deal with this inconvenience" I say and then I start walking to the back to her surprise and horror.

Two White Fang members walk in front of me "where do you think you're going, can't you tell the difference between the front and the back or something?" the first one says to me as the second starts laughing.

I slightly smile "funny you say that, since that's what your mom told me last night" I reply mischievously back.

"You shouldn't of bought my mum into this!" he puts his gun up and aims it at my face, the second one does the same before they both realize that I have already gone past them. They both turn around to see me walking to where a lot of other members are setting up cameras to broadcast this and ask for a ransom. They both fire energy blasts at me and as they do I jump up so the blasts miss me and hit some White Fang members knocking them unconscious. The other members turn to see what's going on, but before most of them have processed what is happening and can react I land in front of them.

"Hi White Fang, sorry about knocking two people unconscious before we even begin but some people seem to be quite trigger happy." I walk to the middle of the group of White Fang members as they all stare at me in surprise, I stop as I get to the middle and just stand there with a slight smile on my face.

One of the members breaks out the trance everyone seems to be under from my surprise appearance quicker than anyone else and says "Don't just stand there like idiots, if anyone is the idiot here it's him. We out number him by thirty to one!" I guess he's the leader as he sounds like the guy who shouted that they were taking over earlier. As I'm thinking about this the other members have stopped juts staring at me and are now aiming their guns at me and the ones without guns are walking towards me slowly with their swords ready. Before I realise it I'm surrounded by people with swords and guns all ready to kill me.

I slowly look around at the people around "Oh no I'm surrounded what am I going to do? If I was a normal person I would be dead within seconds but if I was a Huntsmen I would be able to fight back" I look around again and turn to the White Fang member in charge and say with my eyebrow raised "guess which I am".

"Don't listen to his nonsense men and women, attack and kill him!" the White Fang in charge shouts, the other members all start firing their guns and swinging their sword at me. I roll out of the way of the swords and blasts and most of the White Fang members with swords are then hit by the energy blasts from the other members.

As I get up and look back at all the members now unconscious or dead I whistle "are all of you trying to kill your allies? Because if you are you are doing a good job." I look at the White Fang members who are left "Now we begin the fight for real". I put my hands in front of me and open my palms, a gun comes out of each sleeve and I catch them in my hands. I point them at the White Fang members and fire once. The first gun is a black Glock 20 with an extended barrel called Dusk while the second is a white Mark XIX Desert Eagle also with an extended barre called Dawn, both fire multiple types of Dust. Currently Dusk is using fire Dust and Dawn is using ice Dust; the blast from Dusk hits several White Fang members and causes several explosions; the blast from Dawn freezes several White Fang members and the other White Fang members start firing energy blasts again.

I dodge several blasts and fire again from Dusk hitting some more people, one White Fang member who is close to me swings a punch at me which I block with one arm and then roundhouse kick him sending him flying sideward. Another White Fang solider attacks me with several punches and kicks, which I dodge and block quickly using Dusk and Dawn, I then fire Dusk point-blank at his chest sending him flying into a group of people causing a large fiery explosion. As I'm doing this four White Fang soldiers get out what appear to be rocket launchers out of wooden crates and set them up in front of the White Fang Leader.

"Fire the launchers, normal soldiers aren't cutting it against him!" the Leader shouts at the men with the launchers as they finish preparing to fire at me. They open fire and large blasts of fire Dust come flying towards me at high speed, several of them hit things on the way; one of them hits a soldier half way towards me causing a huge explosion which hits several other soldiers, another hits a camera which causes an even bigger explosion. As I'm dodging and fighting several soldiers I jump up and allow them to pass me before spinning upside down and firing a shot at both blasts so they don't hit the people at the front of the ship, they both hit them at the same time causing the entire ship to shake from the resulting explosion.

The shockwave of the explosion sends me backwards as I'm still upside down in the air, I land just in front of the line of White Fang with the launchers. Their launchers are cooling down after firing off the large powerful blasts, so they attack me head on by firing energy blasts at me while I'm on the ground. I use my agility to do a handstand and backflip over them, while I'm at the apex of my flip I fire downwards as I'm over the four White Fang members who were using launchers; two explode while the other two are frozen on the spot.

I land in front of the White Fang leader and turn around to face him "I hope you're better than those guys, otherwise I'm not even break a sweat" I say with a slight smirk.

"I'll make you sweat all right, I'll make you sweat blood" the White Fang leader says as he pulls out a giant sword swinging it menacingly.

"Woah there I'm not into that, especially not with a guy" I bring up Dusk and Dawn and point them at him. He swings the sword at me angrily, I block with Dusk and fire at him with Dawn, which he blocks with his sword breaking the ice on the floor and slices it upwards to try and take me off guard.

I jump and place my foot on his sword knocking it to the ground and catching him off guard, I pivot on the foot I have on the sword, reverse roundhouse kicking him in the head knocking him to the floor. I jump off the sword as it lands on the floor and look at the White Fang leader as I see him getting up slowly "I'll admit you're quite good, but don't think I'm done yet" he picks up a gun which is near him off the floor.

He starts firing at me wildly, which I easily dodge just by sidestepping a few times, I pick up his sword off the ground and throw it at him like a javelin. He dodges it but as he's dodging I close the gap between us, I go under his guard pointing Dawn up at his face. I pull the trigger "time for you, to freeze.

After I finish up the rest of soldiers and free the hostages, I think to myself of all the puns you could gone with then you choose that one? I shake my head and look up from staring at the floor which is apparently what I have been looking at all this time and notice the lady from earlier standing nearby.

"Hey there can we continue that conversation we were having earlier, I got a little distracted for a while sorry about that." I say as I walk towards her and stand in front of her.

She looks at me and she jumps slightly in surprise "Oh My God. That was amazing, I expected you to take out some of them but not all of them by yourself. And you made it seem easy too, tell me are you Huntsmen? Which academy did you go to?"

"I'm not a Huntsman, not yet anyway. I haven't been to any academy yet either, I'm on my way to Beacon now"

She looks even more surprised "You're not a huntsman? Your skill is definitely on their level though, I don't know if you have Huntsman weapons though; don't they transform into other weapons or something?"

I look down at Dusk and Dawn which are still my hands "They do transform; they turn into spathas, I just didn't need to use anything but my guns to defeat them all as they were not that powerful, even if there was quite a lot of them."

As we are talking the ship starts landing as we have reached Vale; as I say goodbye to the lady and start to get off, I notice a dark skinned girl with green hair getting off in front of me. Is that? No it can't be? I shake my head getting rid of any thoughts I had and get off the ship. Now I need to get to Beacon I was late by 3 weeks staring anyway now I'm late today too.


	2. Chapter 2: Red and Yellow

Green Eclipse Chapter 2

 **Ruby Rose's POV**

Ruby runs through the halls, barely missing hitting people and not even stopping to say sorry. "How could I sleep in? Even if I was asleep Yang should have woken me up since she normally is awake after me usually" Ruby thinks this as she runs.

She arrives at her classroom, but since she is using her Semblance she misses the door and has to slow down before turning around and running normally back to it. She opens the door only to find an empty classroom, she checks the classroom number "It's the right room, so where is everyone…?" Ruby wonders out loud. "Did Professor Oobleck say anything about a trip yesterday? I might not have been listening that well but I think I would remember if he had…" Ruby slowly walks out of the classroom.

While she walks around Beacon she thinks about where everyone could be. Could they be in the library? Not all the class they wouldn't fit with other students being in there as well. Could they be on a trip after all? Someone would have made sure she was up wouldn't they or at least I think they would. Suddenly Ruby remembered that there was someone missing during the orientation and that they were supposed to be on her team since any team they would be on would be made into a team of five rather than the usual four. Was today the day they were supposed to arrive?

Ruby decides that the best place to go would be the front of Beacon and starts to run there using her Semblance again so she can get there even quicker. As she leaves the main building and uses the shortcut to get to the front she runs into someone who rather than falling over, stops her in her tracks.

 **My POV**

I have no idea where I am. I found Beacon although it took me awhile to find and get to it, now I'm lost walking around the grounds; I usually have a good sense of direction as well. I can't even ask anyone since I don't have much idea of where I should be, not that I have seen many people in the first place; they must all be in class.

I walk through a corridor with several classes but all of the doors are closed and I don't want to disturb them just to ask where I am. At the end of the corridor I find a door with an exit sign above it, it might be easier to find my way outside than it is inside so I open the door and end up on a set of stairs which I quickly go down and start to walk the way I think the front of the academy is. When I reach the corner and start to turn I notice something out of the corner of my eye from the way I came from.

I have no time to think as it is coming at me at high speed, I hold up my hand and it hits and stops. I realize as it stops that it's a person, a girl in fact. She seemed to be spinning before like she was flying and turning in the air; was that her Semblance flight? Even if it is why would she be using it now, unless she was late or something?

"Are you ok?" I ask as I look at her, she is quite short about my height or slightly shorter and has medium length black with red highlights hair. She is wearing a red and black top and skirt with red and black boots and what appears to be a red cape as well. "I'm sorry, you hit me at quite a speed" I smile at her apologetically.

"N-no its ok it was my fault I should have been looking at where I was going better, I didn't expect anyone to be out here at this time. And I'm fine thanks yes I am umm" She says all this while being quite flustered and looking somewhat nervous.

"I wouldn't be out here if I wasn't lost, and I think it was my fault slightly since I didn't know what you were since you were coming at me like that." I adjust my clothes slightly since I'm feeling quite self-conscious about speaking to a student.

"W-what are you trying to find I might be able to help you? I can take you to the front of Beacon if that will help as I'm going there myself! My names Ruby by the way" she sounds somewhat excited for some reason while saying this.

"I'm Jake and umm yes that would be quite helpful actually" we both start heading for the main entrance to Beacon, making small talk on the way.

 **Yang's POV**

"Yang stop that, Blake doesn't want you stroking her ears" Weiss scolds Yang with a scowl.

"She likes it when I stroke her though" Yang says with a wink at no one in particular.

Blake blushes slightly at Yang's touch and comment "I don't mind you stroking them every now and then Yang, but not now while we're in public."

"See she doesn't want you to do that Yang" Weiss walks away over to where Ozpin and Glynda Goodwitch are standing "Aren't they supposed to be here by now?"

"The only reason I was stroking them was because I was bored of waiting" Yang and Blake walk over to where the rest of them are standing "Weren't they supposed to be here like an hour ago?"

"They might have been scheduled to get here then, but life isn't always perfect. We will just have to be patient" Ozpin explained "They probably just got hold up on the ship, however I have papers to see to. Can I leave this to you Glynda?" Ozpin turns to look at Glynda as he says this.

"Leave it to me, I'll get him tested and look through his file" Glynda says and starts to walk back to Beacon's main entrance.

Ozpin stops her "It's fine, I will check his file, you just get him tested and enrolled into Beacon" Ozpin walks back inside Beacon leaving Weiss, Blake, Yang and Glynda.

"I've been wondering" Weiss starts to say "Why did we leave Ruby asleep?" she looks at Yang and Blake.

"Because it was funny" Yang says.

"Because we got up early and we hoped she would wake up and come here" Blake says.

They look at each other, Yang laughs and Blake scowls at her. "Your so mean sometimes Yang" Blake says and turns away from Yang and looks at Weiss "I will go and check on her" she starts to leave.

"No you stay here and keep an eye on Yang, Ruby is my partner, she can be annoying sometimes, but she is still my partner" Weiss runs inside of Beacon.

"And then there were three" Glynda says simply.

"What was that test you and Ozpin were talking about?" Blake asks Glynda.

"Similar to the initiation you and the other first years went through, the new student will have to be tested as well, although I'm not sure how I am going to test them. I don't know anything about them really, unlike your Team and Team JNPR and CRDL we don't know where they're from, what they're like and lots of other details as well" Glynda explains quickly.

"So for all we know they could be even more powerful than Pyrrha is? As she is probably the most powerful first year, when everyone is on their own of course, it shouldn't counting if other people have help; she was able to beat Team CRDL on her own" Blake says this as Yang is now pretending to fight imaginary enemies.

Suddenly all three of them see a figure going flying past them screaming. Glynda catches him using her telekinesis Semblance and they all see that it is Cardin Winchester the leader of Team CRDL. Glynda puts him on the ground gently and checks on him to make sure he is ok.

"Cardin are you ok, what happened?" as Glynda asks him Blake and Yang look down at him.

"Guy…Ruby….talk….explosion" Cardin mumbles.

"I don't think he is ok, he's not talking properly" Blake says.

"Naa he's fine that's how he always speaks" Yang replies and starts to fight imaginary enemies again.

 _5 minutes before_

 **Ruby's POV**

Ruby and Jake keep walking to the front of Beacon, there previous discussion about Vale stopped a while ago and they are in an awkward silence.

Come on Ruby think of something to say! You were doing fine but now it's just awkward. Ruby is thinking intensely about what to say next, but before she can Jake says something instead.

"That guy over there has been staring over here since we turned around the corner, and he hasn't moved either" Ruby looks at where Jake seems to be looking and sees a guy with burnt orange hair and silver-grey armour with gold trim in the shape of a bird.

"That's Cardin Winchester he's the leader of Team CRDL and he's a jerk and a bully" as Ruby says this Cardin starts to walk towards them stopping in front of them causing both Ruby and Jake to stop as well.

"Well if isn't little red what are you doing out here shrimp shouldn't you be in at home doing homework or something" Cardin laughs at his terrible attempt at making a joke. He notices Jake standing next to Ruby "and who are you her little brother? She already has a sister, who I wouldn't mind taking to bed if you get what I'm saying."

"First terrible joke, second even if I was her brother that doesn't matter anyway and third I don't know who you're talking about but I'm sure she and Ruby don't like you talking like that about her" Jake says as Ruby looks slightly nervous and is blushing slightly because of what Cardin said.

"How dare you talk to me like that, you're going to pay" he unhooks his mace from his belt and raises it.

"You're not supposed to have your weapon on you during a normal day at Beacon Cardin" Ruby says slightly stuttering as she does.

"I was going to train, so I have an excuse to have it on me but now I'm going to use it to teach this guy a lesson" Cardin runs at Jake and angrily swings his mace at him from over his head.

Ruby makes a small sound as she's panicking, while Jake just stands there until just before it hits him. Just as it is about hit him Jake sidesteps to the left and opens his right palm where Dusk comes out of his sleeves and he grabs it. He then spins to catch Cardin off guard and get close to him, where he puts Dusk to Cardin's chest.

"How's this for a lesson Cardin" Jake says as he pulls the trigger on Dusk causing an explosion and sending Cardin flying, Jake then puts Dusk back into his sleeve.

Ruby is just staring at Jake and is wondering what just happened "What just happened?"

"Nothing really just a bully being a bully" Jake starts walking and then looks back at Ruby "Let's keep going."

"Yeah ok" they both start to walk again to the front of Beacon together starting a new conversation and ignoring what just happened.

 **Jake's POV**

Well that was annoying, I hate bullies but I especially hate bullies who can't back up what they say. If they were powerful I could see why they bully people; because they feel superior to them, but if they are not that powerful they are just trying to cover this and so they act like they are.

"Is something wrong Jake you haven't said anything in quite a while" Ruby says to me while having a somewhat concerned look on her face.

I shake my head to clear my thoughts "I'm fine don't worry, I'm just thinking about some things" I look at Ruby and then I look around "Is this the front of Beacon?"

"Yeah it is, can you find your way now?" Ruby asks.

Before I can answer, a voice suddenly comes from in front of us and Ruby is lifted off her feet by someone. "Ruby~" a tall girl with long blonde hair, a large bust and wearing a tan vest with shorts and a belt is holding Ruby up in the air by her waist.

"Y-Yang put me down this is embarrassing" Ruby's face is slightly red and she is avoiding looking down at the girl holding her.

"Embarrassing? I've done this many times and you have never said that before, what's different about-" she suddenly stops midsentence as she notices me standing next to her and Ruby "Who is this Ruby, a boyfriend perhaps?" she smiles mischievously and puts Ruby down.

"B-B-Boyfriend?!" Ruby stutters "No of course not! This is Jake he was lost and I decided to help him, he also helped me with Cardin as well..." Ruby says the last part while looking somewhat embarrassed.

"Jake huh? Nice to meet, my name's Yang, I'm Ruby's sister and since you're not with Ruby maybe me and you could…" she winks mischievously as she says the last part.

"Yang don't make jokes like that!" Ruby says to her sister seriously

"Who says I'm joking" Yang laughs at Ruby's expression "Don't worry sis I am joking." She turns to me "You're not wearing a uniform, are you not a student?"

"You and Ruby aren't wearing uniforms either" I reply with a smile.

"You got me there" she laughs and Ruby smiles.

Before I can say that I'm not a student yet, another girl and an older lady walk over. The girl has black hair with a ribbon in it, she wears a black buttoned vest over a white undershirt and white shorts. The lady wears glasses and has very light-blonde hair, she wears a long-sleeved suit and a black business skirt with a tattered cape that is black on the outside and purple on the inside.

"What's happening over here?" the lady asks, she is holding what seems to be a riding crop in her right hand.

"M-Morning Glynda" Ruby says sheepishly.

"Oh good morning Ruby, I see you are awake now; it's good that the new student hasn't arrived yet although I have heard that your teammates did not wake you up as they were getting ready to leave. So it is not entirely your fault." As she is saying this she gets out her scroll and starts to use it.

"Excuse me" I walk up to the lady who is called Glynda and she looks up from her scroll, she narrows her eyes slightly as she looks at me.

"You were with Ruby were you not? I don't know recognise you, are you student?" she asks me as she puts her scroll away.

"I am supposed to be enrolling as a student today actually" as I say this Yang, Ruby and the other girl come over just to hear me say this.

Glynda raises her eyebrows "You're the student who was supposed to enrol with the others a few weeks ago, correct?"

"I am yes, I got lost since I came to Beacon using another entrance" as I answer, Glynda gets out her scroll again.

"I just need you to answer a few simple questions, although that can wait till after the tour of Beacon" she sends a message to someone on her scroll but I can't see who it was.

"So you're our new teammate huh? I'll show you around!" Yang hooks her right arm with my left arm as she finishes talking.

"Someone should go and look for Weiss since it's been awhile since she left" the girl with black hair says.

"I was going to ask that but Jake being on our new member kind of distracted me" Ruby says quietly.

"She went to check on you Ruby" Yang says with her arm still hooked with mine "Maybe you should go Blake, me and Ruby can show Jake around."

"I didn't want to ask myself, but that would be very helpful if you could show him around, I need to take Cardin to be checked out and I have several other matters to attend to too" Glynda says.

I whisper to Ruby without Yang noticing "I think that might be my fault" Ruby lets out a short laugh which makes Yang and Blake look at her funny.

"I can look for Weiss" Blake walks away quite quickly to look for this Weiss girl.

"With that sorted, I will take Cardin and leave, I will find you later Jake to do the initiation" Glynda picks up Cardin who was on the floor not far from where we were standing and leaves.

"Now that it's just you, me and Ruby let's go!" Yang practically drags me with Ruby walking next to me. I think I might have gotten myself into something I'm not ready for yet.


	3. Chapter 3: Black Juniper

Green Eclipse Chapter 3

 _A/N: This takes place in an alternate universe to the show; so the timeline is not going to be the same, Sun and Neptune have already arrived and several other things are going to be out of place. This chapter turned out way longer than they thought (sorry about that :3)_

 **Ruby's POV**

Yang and Jake are slightly ahead walking side by side talking about Beacon, Huntsman and other things. Ruby is a behind them slightly only occasionally joining in with the conversation, thinking about Jake and how him being on the team might change certain things.

"And there's the library, I don't go there much but Blake does; you can usually find her there if there is no lesson or anything." Yang points out the library to Jake "I don't see why she likes books, there boring and have no pictures or anything inside them."

"It depends on the book, some have pictures in them" Jake replies to Yang's comment.

"They do? Maybe I should look for some again" Yang looks at the library and then back to Jake "we should check out the dining hall first, it's not far from here."

"Sure" Jake smiles, he then looks back at Ruby "You're being quiet Ruby, you don't have to come with us if you don't want to."

Ruby looks at Jake in surprise "N-no it's ok, I want to help show you around too."

"If you're sure, why don't you lead to the hall Ruby?" Jake walks over to where Ruby is standing and Yang follows.

"Yeah Ruby you lead, you can introduce him to some people if anyone is there" Yang says as she walks over "it is about lunch time."

"Sure I can do that" she leads Jake and Yang down a hallway.

"I was wondering how many teams are in our year, including our team?" Jake asks as they are heading to the hall.

"Including our team, three" Yang answers.

"Our team: Team RWBY, Team JNPR and Team CRDL" Ruby answers with more detail.

"I know about your team, well our team now I suppose and I met Cardin from Team CRDL already, but I didn't know about Team JNPR" Jake says.

"You've already met Cardin? When did you meet him? Although he did come flying from the direction you two came from, so you had to have seen him before-" Yang interrupts herself as she realises something "Wait one of you sent him flying didn't you? It can't be coincidence that you came from the same direction that he did a few seconds after he came flying from it" Yang looks at Ruby and Jake with an unreadable expression.

"He was being mean to me and Jake and he made a crude joke about you as well" Ruby starts but is interrupted by Yang.

"He made a crude joke about ME?" Yang almost shouts "please tell me one of you taught him a lesson or two."

"Well he tried to attack Jake after Jake defended me and you, even though he didn't know you at the time. He then easily dodged his attacks, took out his weapon and hit him once; that is what sent him flying" Ruby says this quite quickly and then looks at Jake sheepishly "did you want anyone else to know about that?"

"Its fine I don't mind" Jake says simply.

"Here's the dining hall Jake" Ruby says as they reach the doors to the dining hall, people are walking in and out of the hall in teams.

"Let's go and check if anyone is here then" Yang runs into the hall going past Jake and Ruby.

Ruby and Jake walk in after her, the hall is large with many long tables each usually having two team, one on each side, with food on platters on them. Most of the teams are talking and eating on their own, but there are a few which are talking to the other team on their table or have a team standing next to them.

"Where did Yang go?" Ruby looks around and notices someone on the left side of the hall standing up with blonde hair and waving their arms at the entrance.

"I would say that is her over there" Jake answers.

 **Jake's POV**

We walk over to where Yang is standing, which is next to a table with a team sitting at it. The team of four consists of a girl with short orange hair who seems to be trying to balance all her food on her head, while a guy with black hair with a pink stripe at the front watches her with mild amusement. The other two are talking to Yang, a guy with blond hair wearing armour and a girl with long red-orange hair.

"He's only just arrived, but he seems nice and according to Ruby seems to be quite powerful as well" Yang is already having a conversation with them about me.

"Is this him?" the red-orange haired girl asks.

Yang turns around and the orange haired girl stops putting food on her head to look at me, the blond haired guy looks at me as well and the black haired guy turns slightly so he can see me.

"There you are Jake, Ruby! Let me introduce you to some people" she turns to look at me as she says this and then looks back at the team sitting at the table when she finishes "This is Pyrrha."

The red-orange haired girl waves at me "Nice to meet you Jake" she gets up and puts her hand out for me to shake.

"Nice to meet you too Pyrrha" I shake her hand, and I am slightly surprised that she has quite the grip strength.

She sits back down and the blond guy who was sitting next to her gets up and introduces himself. "Hi I'm Jaune" like Pyrrha he puts out his hand which I shake, he winces "Quite the grip you have there."

The orange haired girl jumps over the guy sitting down and lands next to Pyrrha, Ruby and Yang. "I want to shake hands" she grabs the left hand of Ruby's with both of her hands and shakes it, causing her entire body to come off the ground and be shaken as well.

"S-s-s-stop s-s-shaking m-me n-n-Nora" Ruby says while being shaken.

She stops shaking her and turns to Yang, who just looks at her and says "No."

She then turns to me as Jaune sits back down and Pyrrha sits down next to him as well, "Hi there I'm Nora, now shake my hand!" she puts out her hand and bounces on the spot in anticipation.

I shake her hand and end up being thrown up high in the air. I look down and see Nora being looked at by Ruby; who has a shocked and scared face, Yang; who is laughing, Pyrrha; who has a surprised expression, Jaune; who also looks shocked and the black haired guy I still don't know seems to rolling his eyes at her. I look around the room and see some people who have noticed at me in the air, I wave at them and some wave back while some just look away and ignore it.

As I start to think I've been in the air for a long time, I start to fall back down, as I fall I get into a standing position so I land on my two feet. I look at Nora who is laughing like crazy "Do you usually throw people you have just met into the air?"

"Sometimes I do, sometimes I set them on fire, sometimes I hit them with a hammer, oh sometimes we get cake together! I want cake now…" She walks away and asks the black haired guy if he has any cake.

I look towards Ruby and Yang "Well she seemed…interesting" I say.

"Nora is quite unique" Ruby says "Are you ok by the way, you did go up quite high and quite suddenly?"

"I'm fine, that was nothing" I walk over to the side of the table no one is sitting on and sit down, after a few moments Ruby sits down next to me while Yang stays close to Pyrrha and Jaune talking to them.

As me and Ruby sit down, the guy who is being talked to by Nora looks up "I'm sorry about Nora, she can be quite a handful. My names Lie Ren, you can call me Ren everyone else does."

"It's fine, and nice to meet you Ren, my name is Jake" I say back to him, he just nods back to me before turning back to Nora who is trying to eat as much cake as she can.

"Ren doesn't talk that much, but he seems to be the only one who knows what goes on in Nora's head. Even though they are complete opposites they are best friends" Ruby explains to me.

"I see" I say simply.

Pyrrha stops talking to Yang and turns so you she is looking at me and Ruby from the other side of the table "Do you like what you have of Beacon so far Jake?" she asks me.

"Yeah so far I like Beacon" I answer her "Although I have only been here for a few hours."

Ruby turns to look at me and interrupts the quick conversation me and Pyrrha are having "Do you think we should finish the tour soon?"

"Yeah I think we should" I get up and walk slightly away from the table.

Ruby gets up as well and looks at Yang "Come on Yang where leaving."

Yang looks up from the plate she is filling with food, food also hanging out of her mouth "Hmm?"

Ruby looks at her in bewilderment "Never mind, you just carry on with whatever you're doing" she turns and quickly walks away.

I follow after her, but quickly lose sight of her because of the amount of people going in and out of the dining hall. I look around outside the hall but I can't see her so I head in the direction of places I haven't seen yet.

"Where could she have gone? I'm probably heading in the complete wrong direction" I say to myself as I wander around. I look around and see that I'm in a corridor full of people's rooms "I wonder if my Team's room is close to here."

 **Blake's POV**

"So what is he like?" Weis asks Blake.

Blake looks up from the book she is reading while sitting on her bed "He seems nice I suppose, Ruby and Yang seem to like him at least."

"They like most people quite quickly though" Weiss gets up from sitting on her bed and wanders around the room "I came to the room looking for Ruby, who wasn't here and then you come and say that our last team member has arrived" she looks at Blake "Where is he now? I want to give him and Ruby and maybe even Yang a piece of my mind."

"I don't know where he is at the moment, Ruby and Yang were going to give him a tour of Beacon when I left" Blake goes back to reading her book.

"So they could be anywhere…" Weiss thinks to herself, she takes out her Scroll and calls Ruby on it.

"Hello?" Ruby says as she answers.

"Ruby where are you?" Weiss asks her.

"Oh hi Weiss, and I'm by the dining hall; me, Yang and Team JNPR are looking for Jake since I kind of lost him…" Ruby says quickly.

"You lost Jake? You're terrible Ruby…" Weiss shakes her head. Blake looks up from reading again and listens to the conversation.

"I walked off quite quickly because Yang was being quite strange and Jake started to follow me but I think he got lost in crowd of people and lost sight of me. I don't know where he could be, we have already looked around the hall and the library" Ruby sounds quite upset.

"I'm sure he's fine Ruby" Weiss' expression soften, she then looks at Blake "We should go and look for him too, he should of stayed near the hall even if he did lose Ruby."

"Ok just let me finish this chapter first, you go on ahead" Blake says and looks back down at her book.

"Ok" Weiss says and then walks out of the room talking to Ruby on her Scroll "You're still by the library right? I'm coming to you."

"Peace and quiet" Blake says to the empty room then leans back and reads her book.

After several chapters she puts the book away and leaves the room looking for Jake. Maybe they have found him already, Blake thinks in her head. She walks around some of the corridors heading in the direction of the dining hall when she hears something from around the corner.

"I wonder if I should start knocking on some of the rooms…" there's a pause "No that would probably get me kicked out of Beacon for being creepy and weird or something" The voice comes closer.

Blake walks around the corner and sees the person they have all been looking for "Jake!" Blake says loudly to him

Jake turns around "Oh hey, Blake right?" he brushes his hair out of his eyes with his hand "Some of these corridors make Beacon seem like it's a maze."

"Yeah I'm Blake, some of the corridors are designed weirdly yes" Blake says back to Jake.

"I lost Ruby when she left the hall, and decided to go to the part of Beacon I hadn't been to on my own; which turned out to be the dorm rooms" Jake looks around slightly "when I got here I started going around in circles since a lot of it looks the same."

"Don't you have a map of Beacon on your Scroll? I can send you one if you don't have one yet" Blake asks Jake.

Jake looks at the floor "Well that's the thing, I kind of broke my Scroll this morning..."

Blake looks at Jake in surprise "How did you break it?" she asks.

"It broke when someone destroyed my bag when I was fighting some people" Jake looks back up.

"Oh, so you have to buy a new one then" Blake says "You definitely need one, even the doors to dorms use Scrolls to unlock them" she then turns around slightly and looks back at Jake "I can show you how the lock works, and the room as well of course."

"Sure" Jake smiles and they walk to the room while talking about what Jake thinks of Beacon.

They arrive in front of the room "This our room" Blake says while getting out her Scroll.

"This looks like every other room in Beacon" He looks over at the room opposite of it which has holes in the wall and spray paint saying 'JNPR' in pink "Except that one."

Blake looks over at the room "Yeah that's Team JNPR's room, Nora did that on like the second day we were here, it helps Jaune a lot; he can be quite…forgetful sometimes."

Jake looks at Blake in surprise "Nora and Jaune, and the other two I guess as well, are team JNPR? I probably should have guessed that they were but it just never clicked."

"You've met Team JNPR then?" Blake asks.

"Yeah I met them in the dining hall, although we didn't talk for that long" Jake answers.

"What did you think about them?" Blake questions Jake as she unlocks the door with her Scroll.

"They were interesting, Pyrrha seems to be quite powerful" Jake says while watching Blake on her Scroll.

"She is the most powerful first year so yeah she is quite powerful" the dorm room door unlocks and Blake opens the door to the room and walks in.

Jake walks in and looks around the room: the room has two bunk beds, the top bunk on the left hand bunk bed has a sheet over it. Some of the room is neat with clothes away in drawers and beds made, however some of the room is really messing having clothes on the bed and floor. Blake sits on her bed, which is the bottom right bed and looks at Jake who is still looking around.

"Sorry about the mess, Yang hardly ever cleans up and Ruby was late getting up so she didn't have time to tidy her bed and area up" Blake says as he is looking around.

"Its fine, I don't like cleaning up either" Jake looks at the top left bed which has a sheet over it "Whose bed is that?"

Blake looks at the bed "Oh that's Weiss', she likes privacy so she put a sheet over her bed."

"Weiss? I haven't met her yet" Jake walks over to Blake and her bed stopping not from it.

"She went to look for you with the others, although I don't know how she would know she had found you anyway" Blake leans slightly back on her bed.

"They are looking for me?" Jake says.

"Yeah, I will send a message to Ruby telling her your fine" Blake takes out her Scroll.

While she is sending a message Jake looks around Blake's area slightly, he notices a bookshelf at the top of her bed. Jake walks to the head of her bed and looks at the bookshelf, which is full of books.

"You like reading?" Jake asks Blake.

Blake looks up from her Scroll and sees that Jake is at the top of her bed by her bookshelf "Yeah I love reading."

"Me too" Jake replies while looking through her books.

Blake's neutral expression turns to surprise "You do? For some reason you don't seem like the type of person who would."

Jake picks up a book and looks at it "Really? I never really thought about it, I like reading so I read books." He puts the book back "You have quite the collection of books."

"Once I read them, I just put the books on the shelf" Blake reaches across the bed to the bookshelf and takes out a book "Have you read this series? It's quite good" she passes the book to Jake.

Jake looks at it "Yeah I have read this series, it is good but the main character can be quite annoying sometimes."

"I know right! It's like he is completely naïve or stupid sometimes. The story is really good and interesting though" Blake says happily.

"The twist at the end threw me off completely though, but the rest of it is good and interesting definitely" Jake replies while putting the book back on the shelf.

"It was sort of unnecessary, but it made sense in a way" Blake smiles.

"You look really happy" Jake looks at Blake.

Blake reddens slightly and looks away "I've never met anyone who likes the same books I do. I also thought you would be like most people; annoying and loud and stuff…" she looks back at Jake slightly.

Jake starts to laugh "Why would you think that?"

"I don't know" Blake looks embarrassed, she moves to the edge of the bed and sits on the corner.

Jake stops laughing and sits down next to her "Its fine Blake, I don't mind I know some people who are complete dicks."

Blake smiles "Thank you."

"Can I ask a question by the way?" Jake asks.

"Umm sure" Blake answers somewhat nervously.

"Why do you wear a bow, is it to hide your Faunus ears?" Jake looks at Blake bow on the top of her head.

Blake is stunned into silence. How did he know? She thinks to herself, only my team know that I am a Faunus, if he is going to be on our team I don't mind him knowing but I still don't see how he found out that I am one.

Jake interrupts Blake's thoughts "Sorry was that insensitive or was that a bad question?" he looks slightly worried because Blake has been silent for a while.

"H-how did you know I was a Faunus?" Blake asks nervously.

"The way you talk and walk, I've known quite a few Faunus so I've picked up on few habits that most have. As soon as I asked the question I realised that you wouldn't want someone who is a stranger asking you about it" Jake says and then looks slightly sheepish.

"It caught me of guard that's all" Blake regains her composure "And to answer your question, yes I wear a bow to hide my Faunus ears."

Before they can continue there discussion, the door to the dorm opens and Ruby & Glynda Goodwitch come in, Ruby runs up to Jake while Glynda stands in the doorway.

"There you are Jake we've been looking everywhere for you, I thought you were lost, or someone had kidnapped you or something like that" Ruby says very fast.

"I'm fine you didn't have to- wait did you say kidnapped? Why would anyone kidnap me?" Jake says confused.

"That sort of slipped out, I don't know why anyone would kidnap you" Ruby answers nervously and sheepishly.

"With that out of the way, Jake lets go" Glynda interrupts Ruby and Jake.

"Where are we going?" Jake gets up and Blake stands up as well.

"The amphitheatre" Glynda says simply then walks out of the room.

Jake looks at Ruby and Blake, they both just shrug and walk out of the room following Glynda. Jake looks around the room once more then leaves closing the door, following the three people in front of him.

 **Jake's POV**

I enter the amphitheatre and I am hit by how big and vast it is, a large stage which is raised at the end of the hall seems to be serving as a duelling ring, which several people are currently fighting in. There is a large crowd watching from the seats in front of the stage, most watching the duel but some are just talking or are walking around the seats.

"Well this place looks cool" I say after looking at it for a few moments. "And full of people" I add after another moment.

"Well it is where we have meetings, send people out on missions and duel so it has to be quite big" Glynda exclaims she then walks down to the front of the amphitheatre "We will have two more matches before I will need the stage for something official!" Glynda then shouts to everyone in the room.

The room goes silent for a few moments then returns to normal after people realise Glynda is not going to say anything else. Glynda walks to the back of the room and gets out her Scroll, I look at the crowd and notice Team JNPR sitting not far from me.

I walk to them and Ruby and Blake follow behind me after they notice where I'm going. Pyrrha looks up when I get close to them "Hey Pyrrha" I say to her.

"Oh hi Jake, Ruby told us that you were with Blake so we came here to watch some matches" Pyrrha says and smiles.

Jaune looks away from the match "Hi Jake, did you get lost?" He asks.

"Not quite, I lost Ruby so I went to the part of Beacon I hadn't been to yet then I got lost in the maze-like corridors" I answer "Blake found me when she went looking for me and then took me to her room" I think about that sentence for a moment "That sentence doesn't sound right."

Nora who was listening bursts into laughter, Pyrrha and Jaune smiles slightly in awkwardness, Ruby giggles slightly and Blake reddens from slight embarrassment.

Ren looks at Nora "Nora you're spilling your drink."

Nora stops laughing "Aww my drink."

I take out some Lien from my pocket and give it to Nora "Buy another drink since it's kind of my fault that you spilt it."

"Another drink!" Nora takes the Lien from my hand, jumps over the seat and runs off to get another drink.

Ren gets up slowly and walks after Nora, he turns to Jake before he leaves "Thanks" he says then quickly goes after Nora.

Blake and Ruby sit down in the seats that Nora and Ren left, I stay standing up and talk to Jaune and Pyrrha. While we are talking the match which has been going on finishes and a new one starts, between two different teams.

"How do they decide matches?" I ask Pyrrha.

"In free periods like this one, people decide who is going to fight next and then they put it down on their Scrolls. In official practice tournament style matches Glynda or one of the other teachers use there Scroll" Pyrrha says to answer my question while she watches the match.

"So you do everything by Scroll here then, I need to buy a new one" I sigh and look at the match.

"What happened to your last one?" Ruby asks.

Blake answers for me "It got destroyed when he was fighting some people."

"Oh I see, I think there is a Scroll shop in town so we can go there if you need to" Ruby suggests to me.

"I think I should as soon as possible since it seems to be quite important" I say as the match finishes.

"That was quite a quick match" Jaune mentions.

"Well considering that it was two against four you would think the full team would win but Sun and Neptune are quite powerful" Pyrrha says.

"Who are Sun and Neptune?" I ask.

"Two Huntsman from Haven Academy, they're visiting here for the Vytal Festival" Ruby explains.

"Sun got here first stowing away on a boat, Neptune got here by much more legal methods" Blake clarifies.

"They are both quite powerful Huntsman" Pyrrha says.

"Ahh ok, one question though; what's the Vytal Festival?" I ask looking at them.

Everyone just looks at me in disbelief, I look back wondering what's wrong. The final match before Glynda's official business starts while this is going on.

Blake snaps out of it first "You have never heard of the Vytal Festival? I thought everyone at least knew about it even if they didn't know what I was or what it represents."

"I've heard someone say something about it before but I don't remember who it was or anything like that" I reply to Blake.

"The Vytal Festival is an international festival that takes place every two years, where the location rotates each time, this year it is here in Vale and will have dances and parades and even a combat tournament" Pyrrha explains, "People come from the other Kingdoms to take part, it was created after the Great War to celebrate the different cultures in Remnant."

"Sounds interesting" I smile.

Two walk up the steps stopping next to me, one of them has light wild blond hair and a tail; while the other has light blue hair and goggles on his head, and the way he carries himself makes him seem quite confident.

"Hi girls and guy" the blue haired guy says.

"It's rude to ignore people" I say to him making him turn slightly to look at me.

"And you are?" he asks.

"He's our fifth and final team member; Jake!" Ruby answers for me with a loud voice.

"You did mention that someone else was supposed to be on your team" the blond Faunus says.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Jake" I put out my hand for the blond Faunus.

"Sun Wukong" he says as he shakes my hand.

I turn my attention to the blue haired guy and put my hand out to him as well, which he shakes "Neptune" he says as he does, he then turns away from me.

"Neptune don't be a dick" Sun says to Neptune.

"Fine" Neptune says, turning to me "My name is Neptune Vasilias, nice to meet you."

"You too" I reply.

Sun and Neptune talk to us for a few minutes before leaving to get something to drink. The last match goes on for a while longer before coming to an end.

"That's the last match done then, what happens now" I murmur to myself.

Glynda comes down the steps and stops next to me "Do you have your weapon or weapons with you Jake?"

"Yeah I do, I take it I am going to be fighting someone for a test?" I ask her.

"Yes you will. Please follow me, the rest of you can stay here and watch" she turns to the people sitting down as she says this, before walking down the stairs.

As I leave Pyrrha, Jaune, Ruby and Blake all wish me luck; I then walk down the stairs after Glynda. We reach the bottom of the stairs and Glynda takes me to the main fighting stage where she gets out her Scroll.

"This will be a test of your combat ability, even if you lose the match it doesn't matter as you will be judged on several different aspects. These aspects include, skill, fighting prowess, Aura level, Semblance and more. Do you understand?" Glynda reads this off of her Scroll.

"Yeah I understand, so who am I going to fighting?" I ask as I'm curious.

"That would be me" I hear a voice coming from behind me.

I turn around and see a girl with long white hair tied back in an off-centre ponytail, a dress which is also white and has a white rapier on her hip. Behind her stands Yang who is looking at both of us with a grin on her face, when our gazes meet she puts her thumb up.

"This is your opponent, Weiss Schnee" Glynda says as an answer to my question.


	4. Chapter 4: Initiation

Green Eclipse Chapter 4

 **Weiss' POV**

Jake was nothing like Weiss expected; the way Blake was talking about him and what she had heard from Ruby, she expected him to be tall, be dressed smart, have styled hair and wield a big weapon. What she sees instead is a small guy with dirty blond hair, wearing a black jacket, a plain green top and black trousers and trainers.

"Schnee?" Jake mutters to himself "I recognise that name..."

"I am an heiress to the Schnee Dust Company" Weiss says somewhat arrogantly.

His expression darkens slightly "Oh your part of that are you."

"And what does that mean?" Weiss looks at Jake with a cold expression.

Glynda finishes on her Scroll and walks over to them "Jake you said you have your weapon, could you get it out now please as we are about to begin" she asks Jake interrupting their conversation.

"Sure" Jake opens his palms and Dusk and Dawn appear in his hands from his sleeves.

"Are you both ready? If so please go to opposite ends of the arena" Glynda goes off of the arena and turns around so she can watch the match.

Weiss and Jake walk to their ends of the arena and turn around, Weiss puts her right hand behind her back and puts her rapier; Myrtenaster, out in front of her. Jake on the other hand keeps standing up right with his weapons at his side.

Their portraits, names and Aura levels appear on the big monitor on the wall. Glynda starts a countdown to begin the match.

"This match will continue for however long I deem necessary or until one of you reaches dangerous Aura levels! Three, two, one and zero!" Glynda shouts to begin the match.

Weiss quickly charges at Jake, before reaching him though he has already moved and starts to fire at Dawn at Weiss, who quickly dodges them by jumping backwards causing them to hit the floor and ice to form where they hit.

"Ice Dust huh?" Weiss says to herself while she is jumping. As she lands she uses a Glyph to increase her speed so she can reach Jake before he can move again.

As she reaches him she attacks with Myrtenaster, striking him multiple times. When she jumps backwards she sees that he blocked all of her attacks with Dusk and Dawn.

How did he block all of my attacks, when I attacked him multiple times so quickly? Not only that, he blocked it with his two guns! Weiss thinks to herself.

"Not bad, attacking me quickly like that is a good way to hit an enemy, especially when you don't know their abilities" Jake complements Weiss.

"Why are you complementing me in the middle of the battle" Weiss says somewhat angrily "I can't tell if you are fighting serious or not."

"If you want me to fight serious I can do that" Jake smirks and his two guns suddenly start to transform.

The black gun turns into a straight and somewhat long black sword with an oval pommel at the bottom of the hilt. The white gun turns into an equally long and straight white sword with a rectangular pommel at the end of the hilt instead. Jake drops into a fighting stance with one sword held near his head pointing at Weiss and the other out in front of him also pointing at Weiss.

Weiss gets back into her stance and activates several Glyphs in mid-air which she jumps on ending up above Jake, she then deactivates the Glyph she is on; making her start to fall. She puts both of her hands on her rapier and thrust downwards trying to hit Jake from above.

Jake sidesteps using Dusk to block Weiss attack and knock it off target, he swings Dawn at Weiss as she lands. Weiss dodges it by leaning backwards she then jumps up and turns the Dust vials in Myrtenaster to an orange coloured Dust vial. She activates her rapier and lightning comes out of the tip, blasting towards Jake.

As soon as Jake saw Weiss turning the Dust vials in her rapier, he reached a hand into his pocket pulling out a red Dust crystal, which he puts into the hole in the pommel of Dusk. As he does this he activates Dusk whose blade starts to glow red, Jake then slashes horizontally with it sending an arc of fire at Weis.

The arc hits the lightning which came out of Weiss's rapier, it disappears as the arc goes through it and the arc of fire continues forwards hitting Weiss and sending her flying.

Weiss hits the floor, which knocks the air out of her, she recovers quickly though and gets up breathing hard. "Well that didn't work" she mutters to herself "I'll try ice instead."

Weiss points her rapier up and turns the vials again, reaching an ice vial she spins and stabs the ground causing ice to form in front of her heading towards Jake.

Jake vertically slashes with the still glowing Dusk causing another arc of fire to head towards Weiss. The cuts through the ice stopping it in its tracks, melting most of it and nearly hitting Weiss.

Weiss sidesteps barely dodging it, the heat from it as it passes causes Weiss to flinch slightly, giving Jake an opportunity to close the distance between them. Jake runs towards Weiss swinging his blades at her, which Weiss barely blocks and tries to counterattack him but he has already moved out of range.

Weiss moves so Jake is back in range and swings Myrtenaster stabbing at him quickly, Jake blocks and deflects all of her attacks before putting Dusk above his ahead.

"Sorry about this" Jake says, Weiss looks at him in confused before seeing Dusk glow red again. Weiss tried to move away but Jake had already swung Dusk and another arc of fire hit Weiss point blank.

As Weiss hit the floor a fair distance way from Jake, a white wave goes through her; signalling that her Aura has broken. Seeing this Jake turns Dusk and Dawn back into guns and puts them away in his sleeves.

"The match is over as Weiss' Aura has been depleted" Glynda says while walking into the middle of the arena.

Weiss tries to get up but can't since she hurts all over, as she leans backwards to lie flat on the floor; a shadow appears over her. Jake offers his hand which Weiss takes and he pulls Weiss on to her feet, their hands stay together as Weiss looks into Jake's eyes before he looks away and lets go of her hand.

Weiss tries to comprehend what she just saw in his eyes: they were grey but underneath she could see emotions like guilt and sadness. Why could she see those emotions just by looking into his eyes? And what is he feeling so guilty and sad about?

Glynda walks up to both of them "Well I must say that was quite impressive Jake, there is a question I would like to ask though; is our Aura monitoring equipment faulty or did you not lose any Aura in that fight?"

Weiss looks at the monitor on the wall in surprise and sees where her bar is completely drained, Jake's is completely full. "How?" Weiss asks in shock "I never hit you during the fight, but your Aura should have still gone down.

"Your equipment must be slightly faulty" Jake says to Glynda, who deosnt look conviced.

Glynda taps her arm "Well in any case" she starts to say turning to Weiss "you should go to the infirmary to be checked out."

Weiss nods "I think I will do that" she walks away a few metres before looking back at Jake and then turns back around and continues walking.

As she walks up the steps she passes her team and team JNPR who are sitting down. She looks at them, most are looking at Jake and Gynda but Blake turns to look at her.

"Well that was brutal" she says to her.

"You're telling me, I didn't hit him once" Weiss complains.

"He looks to be quite skilled" Blake says.

"That's an understatement" Weiss replies "he destroyed me" she looks down somewhat discouraged.

Blake looks at her with a serious expression "You may not want to hear this but you are more support than anything else" her expression softens slightly "which is a great asset to have."

"Thanks, I think" Blake turns to look back at Jake, which Weiss takes as a cue to leave.

As she leaves Yang and Ruby get up and head down to where Jake is. Nice to know my team care about me Weiss thinks while she rolls her eyes. Someone interrupts her thoughts by walking in front of her as she reaches the top of the stairs.

"Well you look worse for wear" Weiss looks up and sees Neptune with his trademark grin on his face.

"Oh hi Neptune" Weiss sighs "I didn't think he would be so powerful."

"Don't beat yourself up about it, maybe your just not on form today" Neptune says to comfort her.

"That's the thing Neptune, I am on form today; if my opponent was someone else I would of defeated them with some difficulty maybe, but I would have defeated them" Weiss says almost angrily.

Neptune passes her a bottle of water "Here."

Weiss takes it "Thanks" she drinks most of it "I should get going."

"want me to come with you?" Neptune asks.

"No its ok; I'm only going to the infirmary to be checked, I'll be back soon" Weiss walks by Neptune and heads to the infirmary.

 **Jake's POV**

"We still have to go through some mandatory questions, but your combat skill is completely fine; excellent in fact, I see no problems in you joining Beacon Academy" Glynda says to me.

As she says this Yang and Ruby arrive and hear the end of what Glynda just said. Ruby runs up to me and smiles wide.

"So you're in then Jake?" Ruby asks while she smiles.

"Nearly, just have to answer some questions" I reply to her, I turn to Glynda "I'm ready to answer."

"Ok let's see" Glynda looks at her Scroll "question one is…" she trails off "Your real name, what is it?"

Yang and Ruby react with shock, with Ruby looking at me in confusion.

"Jake isn't your real name?" she asks.

I look at her and then back at Glynda who is watching me "I hate my real name."

"I still need to hear you say it, for legal reasons" she adjusts her glasses.

I sigh "Ok fine" I look down at the floor "it's Gren."

Ruby looks at me with a confused expression, while Yang has an unreadbale expression on her face. Glynda seems satisfied with my answer and looks at her Scroll again.

"And your surname?" she asks me.

I stiffen slightly "Wyvern" I answer while keeping my gaze lowered.

"And where are you from?" I look up as she asks this question.

"Vale" I say simply.

"The other details can be filled in later. You can leave with your new team now and arrangements will be made for your room don't worry" Glynda walks off and up the stairs out of the auditorium.

I turn towards Yang and Ruby "I owe an explanation don't I."

"You certainly do" Yang says while Ruby just looks at me.

I sigh again "My middle name is Jake so technically I didn't lie, and I hate my name since it just doesn't sound right" I start "I use my middle name for everything, including when I introduce myself; hence why I told you that was my name."

"Well I suppose I can left you off then" Yang says.

"Come on sis, if that's what he wants us to call him we should respect it" Ruby says to her sister.

"When did you get so mature" Yang rubs Ruby's hair.

"Hey stop that!" Ruby tries to stop Yang but just ends up chasing her around in circles.

While this is going on Blake appears next to me and starts to talk surprising me slightly.

"Well they seem to be having fun" I jump slightly as Blake talks.

"Why are you Faunus so stealthy?" I ask her.

Blake shrugs "We just are."

I turn my body to face her as she watches Yang and Ruby "Weiss was quite powerful, her skill and ability would be able to take on most types of opponents."

Blake turns her head to reply "You say that, but you still beat her, with what seemed to be little effort."

"If I wasn't putting in any effort I wouldn't have changed my weapons, I would have kept them as guns" I look at the crowd which has dispersed since the match has finished and then I look back at Blake "She asked me to be serious so I was."

"She asked you to be serious?" Blake raises one of her eyebrows.

"Well not exactly but she would of forced most people to be serious against her" I somewhat compliment Weiss.

Yang and Ruby stop chasing each other stopping in front of me and Blake with Ruby breathing hard while Yang just grins.

"So Jake your part of the team now?" Yang asks me with a wink.

"I guess I am" I say and smile at her.

"We need to celebrate then!" Yang suddenly runs off up the stairs, leaving me, Ruby and Blake looking confused.

Ruby is the first to answer the question we are all thinking "Where is she going?"

Blake shrugs "To celebrate?"

I suddenly remember something "Scroll!"

Blake and Ruby both turn to look at me, both confused and somewhat surprised at my sudden loud outburst.

"What do you mean Jake?" Ruby asks.

"I need to buy a new Scroll, I forgot all about it" I answer her.

Blake looks at her Scroll at the time "The shop will still be open in town."

Ruby looks at Blake and then at me "I will go after Yang, you two go to the Scroll shop."

Blake's eyes widen slightly and she turns to look at Ruby "Just me and Jake?"

"Yes" Ruby looks at me "If that is alright with you of course Jake?"

"That's fine" I reply.

Ruby sets off quickly to find Yang, leaving me with a very flustered Blake. I turn to look at Blake who seems to be staring off into space.

"Blake" I say but she doesn't seem to hear me "Blake!" I say much louder.

Blake jumps and looks at me quickly "Huh? What?"

"You were staring at nothing for quite a while" I laugh "Something wrong."

"N-no I'm fine" Blake replies "Anyway if we don't hurry the store might close."

Blake walks quite quickly heading in the direction of the Beacon's main entrance, I follow behind; shaking my head in confusion.


	5. Chapter 5: Vale

Green Eclipse Chapter 5

 **Blake's POV**

The automatic door opens, and people spill out of the ship onto the platform. Blake and Jake stand at the front of the small line waiting to board, waiting patiently and in silence. Other ships are flying around the area coming in and out of the busy sky-port, the hum of engines and people talking is quite loud.

Blake is thinking how did she and Jake end up going into town, just the two of them; when she woke up this morning she didn't think that she would be in a situation anything like what she is in currently.

Blake looks at Jake who is looking at the ships going in and out with a neutral expression on his face, he shifts his weight slightly under her gaze and turns to look at her. Blake looks away quickly, hoping that he didn't see her looking at him; she looks at the ship they are waiting to get on as the ship's crew refill it with fuel.

As she is looking a women wearing a uniform with red hair walks over to the line and starts talking to the people lining up "We will now start to board the ship, please have your Lien ready or if you are student; your Scroll."

Blake looks at Jake suddenly "You did bring money didn't you?" she asks him quickly.

Jake turns to look her and smiles slightly "Of course" he gets out some money and walks to the women with uniform.

"Thank you" she says as she takes the money, Blake walks to her showing her Scroll which she looks at and then lets Blake past.

Jake and Blake board the ship sitting down in the middle of it on some seats, Jake looks out of the window while Blake is on her Scroll next to him. Other board behind them and the ship takes off not long afterwards.

Blake receives a message and sees it is from Yang: "Don't tell Jake but we are preparing a surprise for him, we also want you to keep him busy away from Beacon for a while; Please".

Blake messages her back: "And how do I do that?" she looks at Jake to make sure he isn't looking, he is still looking out of the window.

Yang replies quite quickly: "You're going to have to figure that out for yourself. Good luck!"

Blake sighs, how am I going to distract him without him being suspicious? She thinks to herself. Jake turns away from the window and he looks at Blake as he hears her sigh.

"Something wrong?" he asks.

Blake looks up from her Scroll, and puts it away "It's nothing, don't worry about it." She looks around the ship, seeing people talking and sitting around on their Scrolls to pass the time.

"How long does it take to get to town?" Blake looks at Jake when she hears him ask her another question.

"Not too long we should be there in a few minutes" Blake answers, after which they fall into silence for a while.

Jake looks out of the window looking down at the town, he looks ahead and sees the platform for the ship. "We're nearly there" Jake gets up and heads toward the ship entrance.

Blake follows him to the entrance which they both stop in front of waiting for the ship to land. The ship lands on the platform with a soft bump, the doors open and Blake and Jake walk out onto the platform.

Jake looks around the platform at the shops and buildings he can see from the platform "Which way is the Scroll store?" he turns to look at Blake who is looking at her Scroll.

"This way" Blake looks up and jumps off the platform landing on her feet, she turns around and looks at Jake "Come on!" she shouts.

Jake smirks slightly then jumps off the platform, does a front flip and then lands on his feet, he turns his head to Blake and sticks out his tongue before starting to walk to the shop. Blake laughs and follows him, she goes ahead of him and leads Jake to the shop.

 **Jake's POV**

We arrive at the Scroll shop, which is a somewhat large white building connected to several other shops, it has several models of Scrolls in its windows. I look at some of the models and then I open the door to the shop and walk in, as I do I am greeted by a young women wearing glasses and lilac hair done up in a ponytail.

"Hello there" she says cheerfully to me "Can I help you?"

"Umm I-" I start to say that I want to buy a Scroll but she gets distracted when Blake comes in after me.

Blake looks at me and then at the shop assistant "What kind of Scroll do you want Jake?" she asks after a moment of silence.

The woman looks at Blake "Is this your friend? Sister? Girlfriend?" she asks me.

Blake blushes slightly at the last question "We're just friends" she replies.

The woman smiles "You can look at the Scrolls we have on display, my name is Heather by the way, and I'm here to help you; call me if you need anything." She then walks over to the only other people in the shop; a couple who are in the corner of the room.

I start to walk down an aisle of Scrolls looking at them and their specifications. Blake walk down another aisle and also looks at Scrolls, she stops at one and looks at it for a few minutes before calling me over.

"Jake come and look at this one" I look up from the Scroll I am looking at when I hear Blake's voice.

I walk to the end of my aisle and then back down Blake's aisle to where she is and I look at the Scroll, it is normal sized but has a very good specifications and the price of it is not too expensive.

"This one is quite good but it doesn't have what I want" I look at the Scrolls on the two sides of the one we were looking at.

"What are you looking for?" Blake asks me.

"I want one with a really good camera" I answer, we both start looking for Scrolls which have powerful cameras.

As we are looking heather comes over to us to check how we are doing, and if we need any help or have any questions.

"Do you two need any help" we both look up and she continues "Or do you have any questions?"

"Do you have any Scrolls with powerful cameras?" I ask her.

"How powerful a camera do you want?" she asks back.

"I don't know, let's see your most powerful ones" I answer, Heather leads us around showing us some Scrolls, me or Blake occasionally asking her a question.

We reach the last Scroll on the list that Heather created on her own Scroll. She takes it off its stand and starts going through its specifications but I interrupt her.

"How powerful is the camera on this?" I ask her.

"Very powerful, and the other specs are really good too" she looks at the price "and there is a deal on it at the moment so the price is good too."

I look at the price and then I get the money out of my pocket and count it, I don't have enough to cover this; unless I use….

"I will buy it" I say to Heather, while Blake looks confused.

"Do you have enough Lien to cover it?" she asks me.

I smile "I can" I start to go over to the shop's register with Heather, he turns his head as he is walking over "You can wait outside Blake, I will be out soon."

"Ok" Blake says as she heads to the exit.

We reach the shop register and she puts the Scroll's serial number through the system. As she is setting it up, I reach into my pocket and pull out a card. Which I then show to Heather quickly before she takes it to put it through her machine.

"I-I-is this?" Heather stutters while looking at the card.

"It is" I quickly take it back from her and put it back into my pocket.

"Thank you for buying from us and come back soon" Heather says in what sounds like a rehearsed tone and bows while she says it. She then looks up "But-", I interrupt her before she can finish.

"Thank you and goodbye" I quickly take my new Scroll and put it in my pocket, I then leave the shop.

Blake looks at me as I leave the shop "You ready to go now?"

"While we're here I thought you could show me around Vale" I reply with a smile.

Blake looks relieved for some reason "Sure I can show you around."

We start to walk around, Blake pointing some things out to me, talking about random things and just generally having a good time.

 **Blake's POV**

Blake is having the most fun she has had in quite some time with Jake, just going around town talking and laughing. Talking about things ranging from Vale to book series.

"What about the Dark Moon series of books? Do you like them?" Blake asks as they go around the corner, entering the main street of Vale.

"They were good until they decided to keep the series going with the two main characters daughter" Jake answers after thinking about it for a few moments.

Blake looks surprised and then happy "Thank God" Jake looks at her in confusion and Blake giggles "Sorry, I've been looking on websites and people think that the books that focus on her better than the ones before. It's nice to know at least one person agrees that they were terrible; after they decided to continue it after it should have ended."

Jake laughs "After the third book there wasn't much point continuing it anyway" they continue their discussion about books for a while before they come to a park in the middle of vale.

"Well I wasn't expecting a park in the middle of Vale" Jake says as they arrive at the park entrance.

"It was built when people realised that Vale had a lot of buildings but not much grass and trees in town" Blake explains, she then looks around "Maybe we should be heading back, we've been away from Beacon for a while."

Jake nods "Yeah let's go back" they turn around and head back to the Air ship platform to get a ship back to Beacon Academy.

On the way back Blake spots some people she recognises, and quickly hides from them behind Jake. Jake looks at her in confusion and then at the people she is hiding from.

Four people wearing Grimm masks and sleeveless jackets, a black hood and black pants; are standing outside a shop while a fifth one who is wielding a chainsaw comes out of the shop while Jake is watching.

"White Fang" Jake says slightly under his breath, he then looks at Blake again "friends of yours?"

Blake shakes her head quickly "Not anymore."

As Jake and Blake are conversing, the five White Fang members notice them standing not too far away. The five of them look at each other and then wall over to where Jake and Blake are standing, Jake looks up as they approach while Blake is still trying to hide.

"You there hiding, I recognise you from somewhere" one of them says while they towards Blake and Jake, they all stop in front of Jake.

Blake slowly comes out from hiding behind Jake, not that she was hiding that well behind Jake since he is smaller than her. Three of the White Fang members look at her and seem to recognise her while the other two have neutral expressions when she comes out of hiding.

The one with the chainsaw, who seems to be the leader of the group walks over to her and looks at her more closely "Well look who we have here, I think you will be coming back with us."

The four look at each other and then back at him with one speaking up "Why are we taking her back, sir?"

"Because Adam says we should be looking out for someone who matches her description and bring her back" he replies. The four White fang members get out their guns and walk towards Blake.

Blake isn't paying attention anymore and is looking around for a way to escape but before she can, Jake steps in between her and the White Fang members.

"That's not very nice, you should ask a girl out on date before you take her home with you" Jake says to the four guys.

They stop in surprise and look at each other and then start laughing, one stops laughing long enough to reply "You are going to try and stop all of us from taking her? And you're trying to act tough?" this makes the other three laugh harder.

Jake just smiles while he opens his palms, causing Dusk and Dawn to fall into his hands, before they have stopped laughing Jake fires several shots from Dusk and Dawn; freezing one White Fang solider in place and blasting another into a building.

The other two stop laughing when they realise what has happened and start firing at Jake who dodges their shots, he runs at one of them knocking their weapon from their hands and freezing them. He is nearly hit by the other when they try to punch him but Jake manages to dodge it blocking their kicks and another punch with his guns; he then blasts him with both Dusk and Dawn at the same time when they stop attacking to shoot their gun.

Jake takes a breather and notices that Blake is no longer near him, he looks around and sees her fighting the White Fang member who is using a chainsaw. Jake goes after some of the White Fang members who have got back up leaving the leader to Blake.

The chainsaw flies over Blake's head as she leans back to dodge it, she tries to kick him as he recovers from attacking with the heavy chainsaw but he manages to dodge it by moving backwards. Blake uses this opportunity to activate her semblance creating a clone which fools him into attacking it, allowing her to kick him in the chest sending him flying to the floor.

"Urgh, this should be easy it's only one girl and a boy" the White Fang Leader says as he slowly gets up off the floor.

"Well this girl and boy are Huntsman and Huntresses in training" Blake says while creating another clone in mid-air making him attack it again, she then finishes him off by disarming him and punching him in the face.

Jake walks over to where Blake is standing putting Dusk and Dawn away in his sleeves "Well that was fun."

Blake looks at Jake "You found that fun?"

"Of course" Jake smiles "Didn't you?"

Blake looks at the sky and thinks about it for a few minutes before smiling "I've never thought about it like that before."

 **Unknown POV**

The girl walked through the dark alley, her long light purple hair flowing behind her and her white top blowing in the wind. She hears a noise coming from behind her and she stops walking standing on the spot in the barely lit alleyway.

"Well well, what is a nice girl like you doing in a place like this?" a deep male voice says from behind her.

"Yeah someone like you could get hurt" a voice says from in front of the girl.

The girl looks up and sees a guy wearing a blue t-shirt and black trousers, he is clean shaven and has messy black hair. There is a tinkling sound as he adjusts the large chain he is holding in his hand while he walks towards her.

"We wouldn't want that, would we?" the first voice says from behind her again.

She turns her head and body so she is standing sideways in the alley and looks at the first guy. He is wearing a green t-shirt and blue trousers, his dark brown hair is long and he is wielding a knife in one hand and a handgun in the other.

"Well, what's it going to be?" the second starts while waving the chain around menacingly.

"The easy way or the hard way" the first finishes pointing his knife and gun at her. She doesn't answer and the two guys look at each other in confusion.

"Maybe she's a mute?" the second says to the first guy.

"I'm not mute" she suddenly says, while pointing one of her hands at both of them, "I just don't talk to basic bitches" she smiles evilly and the air temperature rapidly drops, the two guys try to run away.

They don't get very far and their screams echo around the area for quite some time.


	6. Chapter 6: Preparation

Green Eclipse Chapter 6

 **Weiss' POV**

"Weiss, Heads up!" Yang shouts.

Weiss turns and jumps out of the way of Yang who is running with a wooden table over her head, she runs past and places it at the bottom of Blake's bed.

"Yang!" Weiss says angrily.

"Yes Weiss?" Yang turns and looks at Weiss with an innocent expression on her face.

"Don't look at me like that yang, why were you running while you were carrying that table?" Weiss asks Yang while putting a cloth over the table.

"I don't want Jake to arrive when we are not done yet" Yang says as she runs out of the room to get another table.

Weiss shakes her head and looks at the other side of the room where Ruby is putting up banners and making things tidy or her definition of tidiness anyway. The banners are white with red letters saying 'Welcome to Beacon', there are a few homemade banners around saying 'Welcome Jake' instead.

"Ruby is that how you always tidy? Your making is messier than what I was before in some places" Weiss says loudly so Ruby can hear her from the other side of the room.

"Sorry I don't tidy very often" Ruby says while wiping down her clothes "The banners look nice though" she looks up at the banners.

Weiss looks around the room "Yeah the banners do look nice I suppose" she somewhat agrees.

Ruby jumps around happily "Yay, I made the Welcome Jake banners myself."

"Stop jumping Ruby, you're going to break something. And yes I know you did I watched you do it" Weiss says while rolling her eyes.

Ruby stops jumping "Sorry" she says sheepishly and goes back to tidying up.

Yang comes in with the final table and puts it in the corner of the room, Weiss puts a cloth on it and then goes out of the room heading towards Beacon Academy's kitchen.

"I hope they got the food ready" Weiss thinks to herself as she walks "That's really the only thing missing."

"Weiss!" Weiss turns when she hears her name being called from behind her.

"Hi Neptune" Weiss says as she sees a blue haired boy running towards her.

He stops in front of her breathing heavily, "How are you? Last time I saw you, you were heading to the infirmary."

"Oh I'm fine" Weiss answers "I'm just heading to the kitchen, I could do with some help if you're not doing anything?"

Neptune flashes his signature smile "Sure I can help, I'm not doing anything."

They both walk towards the kitchen taking about various topics; including the tournament, certain teams etc. before they reach the topic of Jake as they near the kitchen.

"Jake seemed to be quite powerful, but I'm sure he was just showing off" Neptune says to start the conversation about him off.

"I'm not sure I still think he was holding back against me" Weiss replies.

Neptune looks sceptically at Weiss "Really?"

Weiss flicks her ponytail "That's what I think but I can't really tell, I mean if he was using his Semblance I couldn't tell you what it was."

"I would say something to do with speed since he was really fast but it could be strength or something like that as well" Neptune says.

"Exactly until we see him fight more, we won't be able to tell what it is" Weiss concludes.

"We could just ask him you know" Neptune suggests.

"We could" Weiss says "Or we could try and work it out for ourselves."

Neptune shakes his head "We should just ask him."

"You can ask, but I'm going to figure it out for myself" Weiss says while she looks up and closes her eyes and crosses her arms.

Neptune sighs and adjusts the goggles on his head "So what do you think of him?"

Weiss looks at Neptune quickly "W-well he is powerful but since I haven't really spoken to him properly, I'm not sure what to think of him."

Neptune makes a mental note to ask her again at some point, as he is about to say something they arrive at the kitchen "Oh we've arrived at the kitchen."

Weiss opens the door and hears two of the kitchen staff talking about something when she and Neptune enter.

"They found the two frozen in ice with lots of injuries, after thawing them out they identified the two as thugs who go around harassing and even raping and killing young girls" a female with a chef's hat says.

"Maybe it's a good thing they were caught and punished then if they were that bad" a male chef replies.

Weiss interrupts them "Hi I was wondering if the food we asked for was ready."

Both of them look up from what they were doing and turn to look at Weiss and Neptune in the doorway. The male chef wipes his hand down his apron and walks over to them, stopping a few feet away from them.

"Are you a part of that team who is getting a new member?" He asks Weiss.

Weiss resists the urge to roll her eyes and give him a sarcastic reply "Yeah we are having a party to celebrate, we were wondering If the food for it was ready."

"We are just finishing up" he looks back at a metal table which has several bowls and plates of food on it, he then looks back at Weiss "The Headmaster said it was ok for you to have food for a party, which we were kind of surprised at; but if he is ok with it then its fine."

Neptune walks further into the kitchen stopping next to Weiss "What was that about two thugs being frozen?"

The lady walks over as he asks "They found two thugs frozen in an alley this morning, last night people reported hearing loud screams which is a possible link."

"Do we know who did it?" Neptune asks her as the male chef goes back to finish off preparing the food.

"Nobody does, they were apparently very dangerous though and since it was two of them; it's hard to imagine them being overpowered by one person" She explains.

"Unless they were a Huntsman or Huntress" Weiss adds.

"Well yes, but even then it's kind of hard to imagine; both of them have fought and killed several Huntresses over the years. There was an incident several years ago where they overpowered a team of four huntresses when they were out at night; one of the girl's body still hasn't been found" She says as she walks over to the table with the food on.

"If they are that dangerous why hasn't the Vale Police arrested them yet?" Weiss asks as she and Neptune walk over as well.

The male chef answers as he walks over with the last plate of food; a large chocolate cake "They are too dangerous for the police to handle, similar to how the White Fang is also too dangerous for them. Only Huntsman and Huntresses stand a chance, even then most don't want to deal with them because they are, well were now I guess, very powerful."

Weiss and Neptune look at the food and with the two kitchen staff's help they take it from the kitchen to Team RWBY's room. When they arrive after doing several trips they find Team JNPR and Sun Wukong are also in the room.

"This look delicious" Ruby says as she tries to take some chocolate cookies from a plate.

"I think we should leave the food until Blake and Jake get back" Pyrrha suggests standing not that far from Ruby.

"We should of told Nora that first" Ren says walking towards them.

"Why is that" Ruby asks slowly taking her hand away from the cookies.

Ren looks over at one of the tables of food where Nora is eating things from two bowls at once "Oh no reason."

Weiss walks over to one of the tables which has several different types of drinks on and lots of cups and pours herself a cup of water. She then turns around to find Sun standing right behind her.

She jumps in surprise "Sun why are you standing behind me?!"

"I was wondering where Blake was" Sun says as he pours himself a drink as well.

"And you couldn't ask someone else? Did you have to come up behind me like that to do it as well?" Weiss exclaims.

"Well I wanted a drink as well" Sun smiles mischievously.

Weiss sighs "Blake is with Jake."

"The guy we are having a party for? Where are they then?" Sun asks.

"Jake broke his Scroll and needed to get a new one, Blake went with him to show the way to the shop and to show him around Vale as well" Weiss answers finishing her drink.

Sun frowns slightly and Weiss walks off going towards Jaune and Yang, as she arrives she hears the end of what Yang is saying.

"So your saying if Weiss and I came in to your room naked you would completely ignore us?" Yang says with a smirk.

"y-yes" Jaune says while trying to act casual and puts his hand over his nose to stop the small amount of blood that came out of it.

Yang leans in quite close to Jaune's face "I don't believe you."

Weiss stops next to them and she coughs to get their attention, they both turn to look at her and Yang leans back away from Jaune "Well that seems to be an interesting conversation you two are having" Weiss turns to Jaune "Can I speak to Yang, its important"

"Yeah that's fine" Jaune walks quickly away leaving Yang and Weiss standing together.

Weiss turns and looks at Yang with a scowl "So what was that conversation about?"

Yang shrugs "Nothing important."

Weiss sighs "I don't have the patience to deal with that right now" Weiss looks around a bit before looking back at Yang and continuing "You contacted Blake right?"

Yang pretends to pout "of course I did, I'm shocked you have that little faith in me."

"I didn't mean it like" Weiss quickly says.

Yang laughs "Don't worry I'm joking."

Weiss sighs again "I'm trying to seriously ask you something here Yang."

Yang stops laughing and looks at Weiss with a serious expression "Ok I'm listening seriously now."

Weiss looks at Yang "When did you tell her she and Jake could come back?"

Yang thinks about if for a bit "I think I said to keep him busy for a while."

Weiss facepalms "So they could still be out there for hours yet and where ready for him to arrive."

"Sorry" Yang says sheepishly "I also didn't tell Blake what was happening so they could be out for a while yet yeah."

"Maybe I should have done it myself, rather than letting you do it" Weiss says quietly but Yang hears her anyway.

"Maybe" Yang looks over to the other side of the room "Oh what's going on over there, let's go see!"

"Yang wait" Weiss starts but Yang has already started to run away "And there she goes" She finishes talking to herself.

Weiss looks around and sees Yang talking to Sun, Neptune and Ruby; they all seem to playing a game involving a lot of food, a glass bottle and for some reason a blanket which is currently on Ruby's and Sun's head. Pyrrha, Nora, Ren and Jaune are talking not far from them trying not to notice; although Nora does look like she wants to join in.

Weiss looks out of the window into the sky which is turning dark "I wonder where those two are…"

 **Jake's POV**

The ship lands but before Blake and I can head to where it is and board it a jingle sounds and a voice comes over the intercom stopping us in our tracks.

"We are sorry for the inconvenience but the Airship to Beacons departure will be delayed, thank you for your patience" The intercom cuts out after it plays the jingle again.

I turn to Blake who is looking at her Scroll "Does this happen often?"

Blake looks up "Not often no. They usually refuel and have a quick check to make sure the ship is fine."

"Ahh good as I wouldn't like it if every time I wanted to take an Airship I had to wait for ages" I reply while smiling.

"They are usually quite good when it comes to Airships, they get them ready quite quick and the Airships are refuelled pretty quickly too" Blake says as she looks around.

I look around and after checking with Blake I start to wander around the area looking at the Airships and the rest of the sky-port. As I'm looking around I get the feeling I'm being watched and so carefully I look around while making it seem like I'm still just looking around.

I notice someone wearing a white hoodie and hiding their face, they seem to be looking my way. "Is that who is watching me?" I think to myself. I wander near them and notice a strange drop in temperature, is this their semblance?

"Excuse me" I say to the person in the white robe from behind her.

They turn quickly and I see a flash of purple hair before the temperature drops further and I barely dodge an icicle which comes from her, which goes whizzing past my head as I lean to one side.

As they stop turning around their hood falls off and I see that it is a girl with medium length purple hair, "I'm so sorry!" she shouts once she looks at me "You surprised me"

I'm a little taken back by this "Umm no problem, but do you attack most people who talk to you or just the ones who surprise?" I ask after a pause.

She pulls her hood back up "Just the ones who surprise me when I don't expect it."

I laugh "Doesn't surprising someone mean you do it when they don't expect it?

"I guess" the girl says simply.

"Are you a-" I start to ask if she's a Huntress but I am interrupted by Blake coming over.

"Jake the Ship is ready" She says as she walks over.

"Ok I'm coming now" I turn to where the girl is "What's your-" I start to say something again but I see that she has gone. I look around but I can't see her even though there isn't that many people around.

"Who are you talking to?" Blake asks from behind me.

I turn around and start to walk back to the platform where the Airship to Beacon is "A girl who shot an icicle at me."

"Why did she fire an icicle at you" Blake walks next to me.

"Because I surprised her" I say simply.

Blake looks at me and then shakes her head, probably because she doesn't want to get into a conversation about something she won't understand anyway.

We arrive at the platform where the last few people are getting on to the Airship, I join the queue and show my ticket and board the ship with Blake not far behind me. We sit down at the back of the ship as it takes off heading to Beacon Academy.

"Well where heading back now at least" I say as we sit down.

"Yeah, we should be back soon" Blake replies getting out her Scroll.

I get out my new Scroll and turn it on, seeing its logo appear and the bare home screen appears on it after it loads. I click on the setting button and start putting in my details, I finish putting in after a while and then I start to download some apps and things onto my Scroll.

As I'm finishing downloading the things I need on my Scroll the Airship lands on the platform outside Beacon Academy. Blake looks ups it lands and gets my attention by touching my shoulder, we both get up and heads to the exit.

We walk off the Airship onto the platform and head to the Academies main entrance. As we are heading towards Beacon, I feel someone watching me again.

"It better not be her again" I mumble to myself.

Blake turns to look at me as we continue walking "What did you say?"

"Nothing it doesn't matter" I reply quickly.

Suddenly a figure lands in front of us and turns towards me, it's the girl with white hoodie from before. Is she following me? She is definitely the one who was watching me before and is the one who was watching me just now too.

"So you are a Huntsman then?" She says as we both look at her after she has turned around.

I shrug "Yeah I am."

Blake looks at me and then at the girl "Umm I don't mean to be rude, but who are you?"

She looks at Blake and before I can blink she is in front of her, Blake jumps in surprise and the girl kicks her sending her flying into one of the walls of the Academy. She then turns to me and I notice that the air temperature has dropped again, out of the corner of my eye I see something move.

I instinctively block and her foot hits my arm, she backflips and lands not far from me. She looks up and although I can't see most of her face I see her start to smile.

"Well that's two attacks you've dodged and blocked. I hope they weren't flukes as I'm getting excited" she says while still smiling.

I narrow my eyes "Why did you kick Blake she didn't do anything?"

"I wanted to see how well she would handle a kick" she says in reply.

"I'm guessing you're not the type of person, who when they find someone who is match for them they wait for a good opportunity to have a good fight with them; like in an arena or something" I state.

"This is a good a time as any" she says before she moves back a few steps and gets into a fighting stance, she puts her hand up and does a bring it on motion "Let's go."


	7. Chapter 7: Mysterious Stranger

Green Eclipse Chapter 7

 _A/N: I'm sorry it's taken so long to update, I have been busy with college work and other stuff, have an extra-long chapter to compensate! :3_

 **Unknown POV**

I shouldn't get so excited over this guy, but I can't help myself; it's been a while since someone has been able to block my attacks. The girl thinks to herself as the guy she is facing puts his hands by his sides, what is he doing?

She suddenly sees a gun appear in each hand, her eyebrows raise slightly "Well that's interesting…" she mutters under her breath.

He looks up "My name is Jake, what is your name?"

"I will tell you" she bends her legs "if you beat me!" she shouts as she starts to run towards Jake, as she is running she crosses her arms and then pulls them to her side three icy spikes coming from both of her hands like blades.

As she is coming towards him, Jake's guns turn into swords and he starts to run at her too; as they meet halfway she slices horizontally with her left hand and vertically down with her right hand.

Jake sidesteps to the right to dodge both of the slices and slashes at the girl with his left blade. She jumps back and lands a few feet from him, she then puts her arms by her side pointing the six icy spikes to the floor.

"So you would attack me with that kind of intent even though I'm a girl? What manners you have" she shakes her head disapprovingly.

Jake rubs his head with his left hand still holding the sword "Well you are a Huntress…"

She smiles slyly under her hood, the air drops in temperature and ice appears on the floor in a circle around them both. Jake looks around at the ice with a puzzled expression before turning back to look at her, he dodges the three spikes which suddenly come at him as he turns.

He slides back on the ice nearly falling over before righting himself and then looks at the girl with her left arm and icy spikes where his head just was, "You're not afraid of using underhanded tactics to beat me are you."

She smiles, genuinely this time, and puts her arm back to her side "I thought I had you" she jumps in the air and fires spikes at him from her hand which has changed back to normal.

Jake jumps from side to side to avoid the spikes slipping slightly but remaining upright, and counterattacks by putting fire dust into his right sword and sending an arc of fire at her by slashing with it.

The girl is still in the air and can't dodge so she instead puts her arms in front of her chest and face to protect them as the arc hits her sending her to the floor. Before she hits the floor she flips and lands on her feet without slipping on the ice, she flicks her hair back behind her as some of it had been in front of her face because of the impact from the arc of fire.

Jake's swords both point to the ground in front of him and she uses this chance to blur from where she is standing to appear to the left of him sending two punches at him; one to his face and the other at his chest. Jake's swords disappear from his hands and he blocks her punches with his hands, he then grabs her fists and swings her and let's go sending her sprawling down the ice.

She gets up and brushes herself off "You have an interesting fighting style" she tilts her head to one side "Entirely based off instincts and whims. And your weapons; they appear and disappear, what is up with that?"

"Thanks, I think and it's a secret" he smiles and says in answer.

The girl sighs and runs at Jake again, she sends a few punches and elbows at him; which he deflects with his arms and blocks with his fists. She sends her right leg at his head which he blocks with both of arms, a large shockwave is sent through the area dislodging some of the ice and moving it along with some small pebbles.

As he is blocking her leg, Jake happens to see her underwear; which is stripped, as her skirt has come up because of her high kick. "Nice underwear" He says with a straight face as she brings her leg back down to the floor.

She looks down at her skirt and realises that it must have come up and allow him to see them when she kicked, she blushes slightly and then shrugs "Hope you enjoyed the view."

"Not bad" Jake says in surprise thinking that she would be fazed more at the comment. He launches his own attack at her by swiping her legs from under her with his own leg and then punches her as she lies on the ground in shock.

The girl braces for the impact from his punch but instead feels a strong wind go by her face and hears a loud crunch. She opens her eyes and turns to see his fist buried in the floor; the ice missing around it and a small crater formed around them.

Jake gets up from his kneeling position and looks down at her "I think I win?"

She nods and gets up slowly, the ice disappearing from the floor and the temperature returning to normal. She looks at Jake in awe "Y-your amazing" Jake looks at with a puzzled look "I mean I thought I was powerful but you…"

Jake shakes his head "I'm not THAT good" before he can continue she interrupts him.

"You are. Only one person has defeated me when I am serious and although you didn't hurt me, that punch could've broken my aura easily" she explains.

Jake looks apologetic "Sorry about that, I put a bit more power than intended so I made it miss at the last second" he puts his hand through his hair.

"That wasn't your full power? Just some of it?" She looks at Jake in even more awe than before.

"Yeah I guess…" Jake says "Now you need to tell me your name, that was the deal, right?"

"Of course, Mizore" she smiles "My name is Mizore."

 **Yang's POV**

Yang hears the knock on the door and answers "Yes?"

"I was wondering if it was occupied…" she hears a timid voice say.

"Well Jaune as you can see it is, I will be out soon don't worry" she replies and looks back at the bathroom mirror "Unless you want to join me?"

She hears something break and loud voices coming from the other side of the door before she hears Jaune again "N-no I will wait!"

Yang smiles wider "Oh Jaune you are so easy to tease…" she finishes doing her hair and opens the bathroom door to the mayhem happening in her and her team's room.

In the corner Neptune and Sun are eating; Sun is eating just bananas and Neptune is eating an assortment of stuff on a plate. Ruby is sitting on her bed with Pyrrha standing nearby talking to her, they both also have plate with food; Pyrrha has an assortment of food while Ruby just has cookies.

Yang looks around for Jaune and sees Weiss and Nora arguing about something while Jaune stands a few feet away looking out the window. Yang walks towards them passing Weiss and Nora who don't even notice her and stops standing behind Jaune.

She coughs causing Jaune to jump and turn around in surprise. Yang starts to laugh "Sorry" she says trying to stop laughing "Couldn't help myself."

"Oh you're out Yang" Jaune says when he sees it is Yang ignoring what just happened.

"I am, all yours big boy" she taps his shoulder as he passes and laughs at his expression, Jaune walks to the bathroom and closes the door.

Yang heads over to where Weiss and Nora arguing are and starts to hear what they are talking about.

"That was definitely your fault" Weiss says to Nora staring at her with an accusing look.

Nora bobs up and down hyperactively "No way, it was your fault!"

Weiss takes a step forward and leans towards her "You knocked it over, therefore it was your fault."

"Nuh-uh you were in the way I had no choice but to hit it" Nora sticks out her tongue.

"You had plenty of room!" Weiss says loudly pointing a finger at her.

Yang makes her presence known before it gets out of hand "Nora! Weiss!" she says cheerfully as she puts an arm around both of them.

"Yang!" Nora replies cheerfully back and puts her arm around Yang as well.

"Oh didn't realise you was done Yang" Weiss says in reply.

"Yeah, what was that argument about?" Yang asks.

Weiss points to what used to be a glass trophy on the floor, it has broken in half and has several cracks in it.

"It's not completely broke" Yang says to her letting go of both of them and picking up one of the halves with her left hand.

Nora lets go of Yang as well "See I told you it could be fixed" she beams at Weiss.

Weiss shifts her weight slightly "Well, I didn't like it too much really" she says slightly uncomfortably, she turns and looks at Nora "I, Weiss Schnee, apologise for my actions."

"Don't worry about it" Nora replies cheerfully back "I guess it was my fault really." She picks up the other half of the trophy and puts it on the shelf it was on originally, Yang puts the half she picked up next to her.

"Can you two move for a second? I want to check there isn't any glass on the floor" Weiss crouches down and runs her hand slowly along the floor where the trophy fell.

Nora and Yang move out of her way and she finds a few pieces of glass on the floor which she puts in the bin. She walks back over to Nora and Yang who are watching her.

"I think we should move the food which is over here just in case someone hurts themselves on some glass I missed" Weiss says when she reaches them.

"I will help you move it" Yang starts to help Weiss move the tables of food near to a place where there isn't much chance for glass to be there.

"Me too!" Nora helps in her own way by pretending to be an interior designer and pointing where the tables should go.

After a few minutes they finish and Weiss shouts to everyone to be careful around the shelf which had the trophy on because of glass. Nora skips over to where Ren is looking at Blake's book collection.

Yang sits on one of the seats they brought to the room and sighs "I thought they would be back by now."

Weiss sits on the one next to her, which has a small purple cushion on it "Me too, nothing we can do about it though."

Yang looks at Weiss and smiles slyly "I just had a thought…"

Weiss turns and looks back at her "I know that look…"

"What if they are…" Yang starts.

"Don't finish that sentence" Weiss warns.

"…having…" Yang continues.

"Yang..." Weiss narrows her eyes.

"…problems" Yang finishes and shakes her head "really Weiss I expected better from you, how could you think something like that."

Weiss sighs "I'm surprised my white hair hasn't turned grey dealing with you, and I still have several years left of this too."

"Hey that makes it sound like you don't like me" Yang pouts.

"Yang even you have got to know how hard it is to deal with you sometimes" Weiss responds with.

Yang sticks her tongue out at Weiss "Maybe…"

 **Ruby POV**

"So I can't believe I haven't asked you this before but" Ruby starts to say "What was Sanctum like?"

Pyrrha is slightly taken back but regains her composure "Well I'm sure it was quite similar to Signal really." She thinks for a few moments "It prepared its students for hunting Grimm and taught combat basics."

"That does sound similar to Signal, what were your teachers like?" Ruby asks.

"They were nice and respected me; although it could've been because they thought I was quite skilled" Pyrrha muses "What about Signals?"

Ruby looks slightly sheepish "Well two of my teachers were family so you know…"

"Really?" Pyrrha says in surprise.

"Yeah Yang's uncle and me & Yang's father" Ruby says.

"Just Yang's uncle? Not yours as well?" Pyrrha asks.

"He is my step-uncle so technically yeah but it would sound weird if I had tried to say that while saying he is Yang's full uncle as well" Ruby answers.

"Oh I see" Pyrrha replies.

"His name is Qrow, he was the one who taught me how to use a scythe and helped me build Crescent Rose" Ruby smiles and her eyes sparkle.

Pyrrha smiles back "You love your weapon don't you?"

"Of course, it's my sweetheart" Ruby replies genuinely.

Pyrrha laughs and then covers her mouth with her hand "Oh I see."

Ruby giggles slightly "That quite weird, isn't it?"

"It's not too weird really. Your weapon as a Huntress or Huntsman is important for survival as much or perhaps even than your partner or teammates" Pyrrha explains.

"I guess that makes sense" Ruby says causing them to sit and stand in silence.

As Pyrrha is about to decide to make an excuse to get out of the awkward silence, Jaune walks over to them with a plate of food.

"Pyrrha, Ruby, have you tried these skewers? The ones with chicken and stuff on them" he says as he walks over and stops opposite of Pyrrha with Ruby still sitting down on her bed.

"I haven't" Ruby says as she takes one of the ones off his plate.

Pyrrha looks at her as she eats it "Didn't you just eat like 20 cookies? It can't taste that nice after them."

"It's not that bad actually" Ruby replies between bites "I often eat savoury stuff after cookies."

Jaune offers one to Pyrrha who takes it "20 cookies?" he says in slight shock.

"Yeah, I would have eaten more but Weiss stopped me" Ruby pouts slightly "Meanie Ice Queen…"

Jaune looks over at Weiss who is sitting down and talking to Yang "She isn't that mean."

Pyrrha and Ruby both turn to look at him at the same time "What?" he says as he looks back and forth between them.

Ruby looks at Pyrrha quickly before looking back at Jaune "She can be quite mean sometimes; she is usually cold but most of the time she isn't mean."

"I admit that sometimes she is cold but I don't think she is mean…" Jaune says to them both.

"How many times has she rejected you so far?" Pyrrha says while trying not to sound mean.

Jaune sighs "Three…"

Ruby looks between them and then looks and speaks to Jaune "Maybe you should try to move on, someone else might like you…"

Pyrrha looks quickly at her with a startled expression and the looks at Jaune who is looking down at the floor. She walks the few feet in-between them both and puts her hand on his shoulder

"It will be ok Jaune, if you like her that much then she will come around I'm sure" she says while hiding her face from him by turning it away from him slightly.

"Thanks" Jaune looks happier.

Ruby decides to change the topic "So what do you two think of Jake?" she says casually.

Pyrrha lets go of Jaune's shoulder and turns to look at Ruby "He seems nice" she pauses for a few moments "Oh and he seems quite powerful."

Jaune thinks before speaking "He seems to be quite confident in his abilities but not to the point where it is annoying, although if his fight with Weiss was anything to go by his confidence is justified."

"I like him" Ruby says quickly and simply before realising that she is being stared at by Pyrrha and Jaune "Why are you both looking at me like that?"

Jaune coughs and looks away, Pyrrha sighs "Do you realise what that could mean? Especially if someone like your sister heard you say it."

Ruby closes her eyes and thinks, after a few seconds she opens her eyes and blushes a deep red "I-I d-didn't mean it like that!" she shouts causing some people around the room to look at her.

Yang gets up and walks over to the side of her bed no one is on or by and jumps on it and hugs Ruby from behind "What you talking about?"

"Y-Yang!" Ruby exclaims as Yang hugs her.

"Yes, something wrong?" Yang says "Talking about something you don't want me to know about maybe?"

Pyrrha and Jaune look at Yang and Ruby on her bed and decide it might be best to leave the two to talk on their own. They both walk away heading towards Neptune and Sun who are still talking in the corner.

Yang lets go of Ruby and leans back on the bed, Ruby turns around and looks at Yang before moving to the top of her bed and sitting down with her legs stretched out.

Yang looks at Ruby with a sly grin "So Rubes…"

"Y-yes Yang" Ruby replies somewhat nervously.

"What did you mean when you shouted 'I didn't mean it like that'?" Yang asks while still grinning.

"I don't know what you mean" Ruby lies.

"I can just ask Pyrrha and Jaune…" Yang starts to move.

"F-fine" Ruby starts "We were talking about Jake and I said something which could have been taken out of context."

"Oh?" Yang settles back into her original position and then winks at Ruby "Do tell."

Ruby looks around nervously "Well I might have said I like him, but they seem to take it the wrong way which when they mentioned it I realised what I said and how it could be causing me to burst out" Ruby explains quickly wanting this conversation to be over.

"Oh I see" Yang says "So you like Jake?"

"Wait what?" Ruby says surprised.

"You said you liked him" Yang replies.

"Y-yeah" Ruby says back somewhat confused at the way this conversation is going.

Yang smiles "The way you reacted to what I just said makes it seem like you expected me to say something else."

Ruby gasps "Y-you…"

Yang winks "I tricked you."

Ruby sighs "I knew something was up but I couldn't put my finger on it."

"Now tell the truth Rubes" Yang says seriously.

Ruby looks at Yang "I know he hasn't been here for long but he is just so nice and powerful too."

"I know Ruby, its fine if you have fallen for him or you are falling for him; might make things a bit awkward since he is on the team but your growing up and I have to understand that" Yang pauses before jumping at her and starting to tickle her "Doesn't mean I can't tease you though!"

"H-hey stop t-tickling!" Ruby tries to say while she is still being tickled but it comes out as mainly just weird sounds.

"I'm sorry Ruby I didn't quite catch that; could you repeat it?" Yang laughs as she continues tickling her.

Ruby uses her Semblance to get away from Yang flying across the room hitting the walls and bouncing off them causing the wall to crack, she turns her head so she can see where she is going only to see she is heading for the window at great speed.

"Shi-" she says before she smashes through the window and flies outside.

 **Blake's POV**

"Well that hurt" Blake says to herself as she gets up after been kicked into a wall. She looks up and sees in the distance the girl and Jake are standing next to each other and there is debris all around them, how long was she unconscious for?

She starts to walk over to them before she sees Glynda walk by on path "Miss Goodwitch" she calls out to her.

Glynda stops and turns to look at her "Mrs Belladonna" she notices the impact in the wall and the bruises on Blake's body "What happened to you?" she says concerned.

"Got kicked into a wall" she says as she walks over to Glynda and the path.

Glynda's eyes narrow "By?"

Blake points to where Jake and the girl are standing, Glynda looks at where she is pointing "Whoever she is."

"She is early" Glynda says to herself, she turns to look at Blake "I will speak to her now."

Glynda walks over to where Jake and Mizore are standing talking, with Blake following behind. As they get closer Glynda looks around and sees the debris from their fight, she uses her Semblance to repair the damage, which causes them both to look at her.

"Oh hey Glynda" Jake says when he sees her.

"I am a teacher; you should speak to me with more respect" Glynda says in reply.

"Oh, sorry" Jake says simply.

"Glynda Goodwitch?" the purple haired girl next to Jake says.

Glynda looks at her "Yes."

"My name is Mizore Shirayuki" she says with a hint of a smirk.

"I have seen your file, so I know who you are" Glynda says with a neutral expression "Why did you kick Mrs Belladonna though?"

Blake shifts her weight at the mention of her and Mizore shifts her gaze to look at her, while Jake stands there looking at all three of them.

"It was a test" Mizore shrugs.

"Please refrain from attacking other students while you are here, unless you are duelling them in the Amphitheatre" Glynda says to her as she finishes repairing the area around them and the Blake shaped hole in the side of the academy.

"Will do" Mizore says quite cheerfully.

"So how did I do in your test?" Blake asks her.

Mizore thinks for a bit "Not bad but not the best either, most people who is hit by me have their aura broken with just one attack so you are better than people."

"Thanks, I think" Blake says.

Mizore looks at Glynda "I want Jake to be my partner."

Jake raises his eyebrow, Blake blinks in confusion and they both look at Mizore who keeps looking at Glynda, who sighs and takes out her Scroll.

"You're not deciding that yourself, you are here as an exchange student first" Glynda says to her while Blake and Jake look at them both in confusion.

Mizore nods "Of course, I just wanted you to know my opinion."

"I'm sure Professor Ozpin will take this into consideration" Glynda states "Now you need to come with me to see him" she looks and Jake and then Blake "And you two should head back to your room."

Mizore looks at Jake "I will see you later" she then starts to walk to the academy's entrance with Glynda.

"Umm sure" Jake says as she leaves.

"Well she seems nice" Blake says sarcastically.

Jake rubs his hair with his hand "After I beat her she seems to be yeah."

"You defeated her?" Blake says in surprise "She was ridiculously powerful."

"She is powerful yeah but she has weaknesses" Jake explains.

"She does?" Blake starts to walk to their room.

"Yeah, although she may not be aware of them" Jake follows close behind Blake.

"Ahh I see" Blake says as they reach the entrance to the Academy.

Just as they are about to head inside, they hear a shout and the sound of a window breaking. They both look up and to the left and see a red figure flying which lands in a bush a few metres away

Jake looks at Blake "Was that…"

"I think so" Blake says before he can finish.

 **Jake's POV**

I walk over to the bush and before I reach it Ruby stagger out from it brushing herself off. Blake walks towards her more and makes her presence known with a cough.

Ruby looks up "Oh hey there Blake" she says casually.

"Why did you just go flying through the window?" Blake asks.

"Well…" Ruby notices me standing nearby "Did you get a new Scroll Jake?"

I take out my new Scroll "I did."

"Don't dodge the question" Blake grumbles.

Ruby ignores Blake's comment "What's your number, since you're on my team I need to be able to contact you" she gets out her own Scroll.

"Here" we swap details and Blake gets out her Scroll as well.

"If your adding Ruby, add me as well" she says to me.

"Sure, you have Weiss's and Yang's numbers too right?" I ask as I add her contact details.

"I do yeah" she says and gives me their details as well.

"Shall we head to our room then?" Ruby asks both of us.

Blake turns to her "When you answer my question."

Ruby sighs "Yang was tickling me and wouldn't stop so I used my Semblance to get away and couldn't see where I was going so I went out the window."

I laugh "Well its one way to get out of being tickled."

Ruby smirks "Are you ticklish Jake?"

I stop laughing "Wait what?"

Ruby runs at me trying to tickle me, I dodge left and she goes past me. She turns on the spot and tries to tickle me again but I dodge her again and start to run away from her.

"Hey come back!" Ruby shouts as she chases me.

Blake shakes her head as she watches Ruby chase me around the front of the campus, she heads to the entrance of the academy leaving us to do our own thing.

I jump up as Ruby uses her Semblance to try and catch up with me causing her to go under me. I land back where I was and she quickly turns around.

"Did you predict my Semblance or did you just react to it?" she asks me as we look at each other.

"Bit of both" I reply and look around noticing it is getting dark "I didn't realise it was this late."

Ruby notices it is getting dark as well "Me neither. Time to go inside I guess."

I flick my hair out of my eyes "Yeah?"

She looks at me "It is getting dark."

"And?" I ask.

"There is sort of a curfew" she explains.

"I hate curfews" I mutter to myself "Let's go then" I say out loud to Ruby.

We walk through the doors into the academy and head down the halls to our room, while we are heading there I mention Mizore to her.

"Do you know a girl called Mizore by the way?" I ask Ruby who turns to look at me before answering.

"I can't say I do. Why do you ask?" she responds.

"Because I fought a girl called that earlier, she was taken by Glynda to Ozpin and I was wondering who she was" I explain.

"Why did you fight her?" Ruby asks as we turn the corner to the hallway our room is on.

"I saw her at the Sky-port and then she was at Beacon's entrance, where she tested Blake by kicking her into a wall" I start to explain.

"She kicked her into a wall? Why?" Ruby asks me.

I shrug "I'm not too sure really she said it was a test, and then after I blocked an attack of hers she said she wanted to fight pretty much, so we did."

"And you beat her?" Ruby says as we near our room.

"Yeah, although she didn't fight like a normal Huntress, she didn't have any weapons; she made some weapons out of ice and covered the floor in ice among other things as well. It didn't seem like a Semblance; she was able to do too much with it really." I recall.

"Really? She had no weapons and was able to do all that stuff…" Ruby murmurs to herself.

We arrive at the door and hear lots of voices coming from inside, Ruby gets out her Scroll to open the door.

"So how do you open these doors with your Scroll?" I ask as she goes to open it.

"I will show you" she shows me how to open doors on her Scroll and I get mine out and practise "Only peoples whose room it is can open the door with their Scroll."

I try and open the door with my Scroll but it doesn't open "I guess it's because my Scroll isn't on the system or something."

Ruby unlocks the door and opens it "You will have to ask Ozpin or Glynda to put it on the system so you can unlock the door."

Ruby walks into the room and everyone stops talking and looks at her as she enters, she smiles and waves. I walk in behind her and see the banners and food and stuff around the room.

I step out from behind Ruby "So this is my party huh?"

Nora runs up to me and shakes my hand "Jake, Jake, Jake!" she sings and then runs back over to where Ren is sitting.

Weiss and Yang get up from where they are sitting and walks over to us, Yang goes up to Ruby and hugs her and checks that she is alright while Weiss walks up to and stops in front of me.

"Hi there" I say as she stops in front of me.

"Welcome to Beacon" she replies with, she looks down at the floor and back up at me "Where did you learn to fight? I thought I was pretty good but you easily beat me."

I shift uncomfortably "I didn't beat you easily."

"You did, you weren't being serious in the fight and you still beat me"

"How do you know that wasn't me being serious?" I ask just as Pyrrha wanders over.

"I could tell" Weiss answers as she walks off.

I look at her as she walks away, I notice Pyrrha standing close by from the corner of my eye so I turn to look at her "Hey there Pyrrha."

She looks up when I greet her "Hey there."

"How are you?" I ask as I walk closer to where she is standing.

"I'm fine, thanks for asking. How are you?" she says in reply looking at me with her vivid-green eyes.

I shift my weight from one foot to the other "A little tired, but apart from that I'm fine."

"Long day?" she asks.

"That and fights tire me quite a lot" I look around the room slightly seeing everyone talking amongst themselves.

"I must say I am quite impressed with the fight you had today" she says with sincere respect.

"One of the fights I had today" I correct her.

"You fought more than just Weiss today?" I look at her as she asks.

"I've fought Weiss, several members of the white fang; twice and a girl called Mizore just now" I explain to her.

She looks at me somewhat intrigued "Mizore?"

"I'm guessing you don't know her either" I look around and turn to look at her again "And I'm going to take a wild guess and say no one knows her."

She shakes her head "I don't recognise the name, but she might be from the second year maybe?"

"It would explain why she was so powerful, but I think Glynda mentioned she was an exchange student or something" I tell her.

"Did you lose to her? And exchange student, so she is like Neptune and Sun then?" she asks.

"I beat her but she was unlike anything I have fought before, and I guess so if Glynda says she is."

"She sounds quite interesting" Pyrrha chuckles.

We talk for a bit more before Jaune comes over and starts talking to her, I take this opportunity to excuse myself and walk further into the room.

I examine the room, seeing all the banners that have been put up, most say Welcome to Beacon but there two which say Welcome Jake in red and blue. There are several tables with lots of food on them so I walk over to them, I stop by one of them which is by a bed which Blake is sitting on.

While I am looking at the food on the table Blake greets me "Hi Jake, enjoying the party?"

I look up from the table at her "Hi Blake, yeah I am."

"That's good to hear…" she sounds like she has something on her mind.

"What's up, something on your mind?" I walk around the table standing to the left of the bed.

She seems surprised I'm able to tell "I was kind of thinking about Mizore I guess..."

"What about her?" I ask as I sit down; not too close but not too far from her.

"Well I was thinking that she easily beat me" she answers.

I shake my head "It wasn't fair, I mean she surprised you."

"I guess" she doesn't sound convinced.

"I mean you didn't even have your weapon on you either"

"I did not…" she sounds a bit more convinced this time.

I nod satisfied and get up to get some food "You want anything?"

She shakes her head "No I'm ok."

I put some food on to a plate and begin to eat, I head to and talk to the other people at the party.

 **Mizore's POV**

Mizore follows Glynda through the halls of Beacon, keeping up with her quick pace easily. She looks at the hallway as she walks looking at the different doors and decoration in the halls and Beacon in general.

Glynda stops in front of an elevator with Mizore just behind, both having walked for quite a while, she presses the button and they both hear the elevator start to come down.

"We are going up this lift?" Mizore asks her.

"Yes, we are" Glynda starts to say "this is the way to the Headmaster's office."

"I see" Mizore says as the elevator arrives and opens.

Glynda enters the elevator which is surprisingly spacious, Mizore follows her in and stands to one side. The teacher presses one of the only button and the elevator doors close and starts heading up.

Glynda's breath starts being visible as the temperature in the elevator rapidly drops, she looks at Mizore "Are you making the elevator cold?"

Mizore looks at her "Sorry" she says simply as the air suddenly starts getting warmer.

Glynda curiously looks at her but decides not to ask the questions on her mind and the elevator ride up continues in silence.

The elevator slowly stops and opens on a spacious and well decorated office, a desk at the far end with Ozpin sitting behind it.

Mizore's purple hair flows behind her as she walks quickly out of the elevator and over to Ozpin and his desk. He looks up as she approaches, one of his eyebrows rising in slight surprise.

"Well this is a surprise" he gets up and walks around his desk "we weren't expecting you for several more days Miss Shirayuki."

"A nice surprise I hope" Mizore smiles.

Ozpin smiles as well "It is."

Glynda walks past Mizore and stands to the side of the Ozpin "Miss Shirayuki already has an opinion on who she wants as her partner."

"Do tell" Ozpin says to her.

"Jake" she answers simply with.

Ozpin looks quickly at Glynda and then back at Mizore "Any particular reason why you want someone who just joined beacon today?"

Glynda interrupts her as she goes to answer "I believe it is because she lost to him."

Mizore nods "I find him interesting as well."

"Well I will certainly take this in to consideration" Ozpin heads to his chair and sits back down "Now as you are here as an exchange student for at least a few days, you should have a letter for me?"

She puts her hand into a pocket and takes out a letter handing it to him "Here it is."

He takes it and goes to open it, noticing it was sealed with a seal he hasn't seen for a long time. He opens it and reads it, Mizore and Glynda are silent as he reads it.

He finishes reading and puts the letter back into the envelope and puts it down on the desk before looking up at Mizore "Everything seems to be in order, I will have a room made up for you so you can stay here at Beacon."

"Thank you, Professor" Mizore beams at him.

Glynda leads her to the elevator and heads back down. Ozpin leans back in his chair looking out the large window behind his desk and into the dark sky at the stars which have started to appear.


End file.
